Poke Legends: Kanto Region
by Hero of lead
Summary: This is a long running story of my head-canon to the Pokemon games. This one follows Red as he goes through Kanto and stops Team Rocket. With action, adventure and romance I'm sure you'll find something you like. Rated M because I have no filter.
1. Ch1 Pallet Town

**Hey everyone. This is the very first fanfic that I have written so I hope you enjoy. I plan to have this be a long running story so if it starts off bad hopefully I can get better at this.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Pokemon in any way. All rights and shit go to the people who do.**

* * *

In the land of Pokemon many trainers across time have gone on life changing journeys. Some fade away and are forgotten while others get wrapped up in region shaking events. This story just so happens to follow one of those trainers. We head to the Kanto region where an event known as the Team Rocket incedent happens and where this trainer gets his start.

We start off in the small community of Pallet Town. Our hero being that lazy sack of shit he is was still in bed. His name was Red Fires.

"Red?! It's time to get up sweetie!" yelled his mother from downstairs.

"Just five more minutes..." Red moaned not wanting to get out of bed.

"Red do you even know what time it is?" asked his mother fed up with trying to wake him.

Red opened his eyes in a very grumpy manner. He then very slowly looked over to the clock next to his bed. He stared at it for a few seconds just to make sure he was processing it right and then his eyes widened.

"holy shit! it's already nine o'clock?! I'm going to be late!" panicked Red as he shot out of bed.

He very quickly got dressed in his usual getup and grabbed his bookbag as he was running out his room. He got downstairs and put a slice of bread in the toaster. Red had light brown hair with his red hat on. His eyes were a light brown color and he wore a collared short sleeve jacket with black sleeves. The collar was white and the stripe down the middle of the jacket was also white. He wore a plain black shirt under it and light blue jeans. His backpack was yellow.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" asked Red still in a panic.

"I did...13 times..." replied his mother annoyed.

The toast popped and he quickly buttered it and ran out the door. He ate it on his way to Pallet Town's trainer school. To become a trainer one must first graduate from a trainer school. The only exception to this is if you live in a town with a Gym Leader and they deem you fit to become a trainer. Red was in his final year and it was soon coming to an end. Red had just barely made it to class but that's not new. He always sleeps in. After classes Red was walking down the hallway when out of nowhere his eyes were covered.

"Guess who?" cooed a soft warm female vioce.

"Leaf let go I can't see anything." answered Red.

"Aww how'd you know?" asked Leaf.

"You are literally the only girl who talks to me. The rest think I'm weird." explained Red with a hint of dissapointment.

"That's because you're such a loser." sneered a male voice.

"Hey! come on Blue don't be mean. Red's not a loser." stated Leaf in Red's defence.

"Really? than what is he?" asked Blue.

"He's a dork." Leaf answered giggling.

"Jee what wonderful friends I have..." said Red sarcasticly.

Blue Oak was Red's best friend and life long rival. You would never tell from watching them insult each other like no tomarrow but they are actually very close. Leaf Green was a girl who moved to Kanto from the Hoenn region a little over a year ago. Red had a huge crush on her from the moment he saw her and unknown to him Leaf actually has a huge crush on him for what he did for her when she came there. Blue had spikey very light brown hair almost bordering orange. His eyes were also light brown. He wore a black collared dress shirt and purple cargo pants. He also had a necklace. Blue was always seen as a douche by everyone around him even Red thought that but that's just because there friends. Leaf was one beautiful girl. Her hair was long coming down to the middle of her back and it was the same color as Red's. She wore a white hat and a light blue sleeveless shirt with a tear drop of black on the middle of the chest area. She also wore a short red skirt that went proably only and inch and a half past her ass. Then Red's favorite part about her visually was her chest. She easily had the largest bust in all of Pallet having to at least be double d. She was cheerful and bubbly always bringing a smile to Red and Blue. She did have a painful past though. The three of them where very good friends because nobody else talked to them.

"I'm sorry Red it's just too easy. Anyway close your eyes and stick your hands out." ordered Leaf with her hands behind her back.

"Umm...why?" asked Red in confustion.

"Just do it." wined Leaf cutely.

"Ok fine." said Red as he did what Leaf asked.

Red waited a bit but then he felt something in his hand. It felt like a box.

"Ok open your eyes!" said Leaf cheerfully.

Red opened his eyes to find a nicely wrapped box with a cute little bow on it saying to Red.

"Umm thanks but why give me this out of the blue?" asked Red confused.

Both Blue and Leaf just stared at him blankly with a cartoonish sweat drop going down there heads.

"Red you do know what day it is do you?" asked Leaf.

"No I do not." amitted Red.

"It's your birthday dumbass." said Blue bluntly.

Red just blinked for a few seconds to process. He had completely forgotten that it was his birthday. He felt really stupid.

"Happy 17th birthday!" screamed Leaf cheerfully.

He looked down at the gift and opened it. Inside was a nice silver pocket watch.

"You're always late for things so I got you a watch. Open it up and look inside." said Leaf shyly as she played with her hair and tried to hide her blush.

Red popped the pocket watch open and inside was the group picture they had taken earlier that year. Leaf was basically glomping Red with a huge smile on her face and both eyes closed. Red also had a huge smile and was scraching the back of his head with one eye closed and the other looking at Leaf. Blue was the tallest of them and was behind them with his arms crossed and his too cool for school smile. Red looked at it speechless.

"It's pretty cheesey. I just thought that maybe you would...I mean you don't have to like it but...I don't know what I was thinking you hate it don't you? You can just throw it awa..." Leaf's babbling was cut short when Red embraced her.

"Leaf I love it. It's the best thing you could have given me." said Red happy with his gift.

Leaf's face turned bright red because of both Red's words and the fact that he was hugging her. After a little bit Red noticed this too and let her go. The was a sense of awkwardness between the two.

"Anyway I love this because it's a great reminder that no matter where our journey's may take us no matter how far away we are that we are and always will be friends and nothing not even distance could ever change that. When I look at this picture I will know that you two are looking my way and you better believe that I will be looking right back at you!" explained Red.

"Dear god that was cheesey. You're going to make us to that stupid embarassing hand shake arn't you?" said Blue with a small blush on his face from embarassment.

" you better believe it! I'm Red Fires and I'm going to be the very best like no one ever was!" yelled Red as he put his fist out in front of him.

"I'm Blue Oak and you better rethink that dream because that's going to be me!" yelled Blue as his fist hit Red's at an angle.

"I'm Leaf Green and I'll support you guys every step of the way and I'll also make lots of friends with people and pokemon alike!" yelled Leaf also putting her hand in the middle completing the three way fist bump.

Red: Though our paths may differ...

Blue: They are sure to cross again...

Leaf: And when they do...

All: We'll do this all again because we're friends!

They all pull there arms back, fist bump and turn there backs to each other while raising there fist to the sky. Everyone else just kinda stared at them. They turn back to each other.

"It gets stupider every time we do it." Blue complaned.

"Don't be a grump Blue I think it's great." added Leaf cheerfully.

They all just started laughing. Nobody would talk to them but they couldn't deny that they were close. After they stopped Leaf spoke up.

"So are you guys excited to get your first Pokemon?" asked Leaf excitedly.

"Sure but you have to pass the final exam to get a Pokemon." stated Red.

Blue nodded in agreement with Red. Leaf stared blankly at them.

"You guys do know that the final exam is today right?" asked Leaf already knowing the answer.

Red and Blue's eyes widened. They thought that the test was next week.

"What? how could you forget such an important day Blue!?" yelled Red in a panic

"Says the dumbass that forgot his birthday!" Blue snapped back.

"So you guys didn't study did you?" asked Leaf with a sweat drop falling down.

"Hey it's fine. I should be able to pass this." said Red in false confidence.

"The pass mark for the test is 75% and only those who get a perfect score can get a rare Pokemon from Prof Oak." explained Leaf.

Both Red and Blue gulpped. Nither of them even confident if they can passed the test. They head to the call and write the exam. The marks were posted an hour later. Only one person got a perfect score and that was Leaf.

"Hey good job Leaf. I knew you could do it." congrauated Red.

They look to find Red and Blue's names. They find them. Blue scored a 64 and Red scored a 57.

"I'm sorry guys...I don't know what to say..." said Leaf feeling sad for them.

"Mr Fires. Mr Oak. I would like to see you two in my office." said the teacher as he walked by.

"It's ok Leaf. You go and get your Pokemon from gramps. we'll see you off at the entrance to Route 1." said Blue.

Red and Blue were now in the teacher's office. they both sat down in a chair and the teacher turned to them.

"I must say I'm dissapointed in your performance on the exam. Especially you Mr Oak. Now if one fails the exam than they have to wait a year to write it again. I will however make an exception for you two. I see great potential in you Blue. You being Prof Oak's grandson I expect great things from you. As for you Mr Fires every great trainer needs a rival to push him and I think you are the perfect person to push Blue to greatness. You two can write it again in a week. Study this time. That is all." explained the teacher.

Red gulpped and looked over to Blue. He had no emotion on his face. That meant he was pissed.

"Very well sir." was all Blue said as he got up and left.

Once Red and Blue were in the hall Blue smashed his fist into the lockers destroying them.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Blue in anger.

"wow calm down man. you're going to get in trouble for breaking thing." said Red trying to calm Blue down.

"No I won't because I'm Blue fucking Oak and everyone treats me like a fucking prince just because my grandfather is a famed Pokemon professor! Now it's affecting you too! I hate it!" yelled out Blue in his rage.

"Dude chill. I know you hate it but you're letting your anger take control again." said Red concerned.

Blue snapped back when he realized the lockers he was punching were now dented to hell and unuseable.

"sorry I over reacted again." apologized Blue putting his hands in his pocket.

" hey it's fine. At least nobody was sent to the hospital this time. Come on lets go see Leaf off." said Red.

They met up with Leaf at the entrance to Route 1. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and she had a Pokeball in hand.

"You got to choose one of gramps' rare Pokemon. witch one did you choose?" asked Blue.

"Why don't I just show show you. Come on out Bulbasaur!" cheered Leaf as her Pokemon came out of the ball.

"Wow a Bulbasaur! It looks awsome." stated Red geeking out.

"I just could't say no to this cute little face." Leaf said while giving Bulbasaur a bone crushing hug.

They all laughed as they useally do. Leaf then spoke up.

"So what are you guys going to do?" asked Leaf knowing about the year rule.

"That asshat of a teacher expects me to become the champion or something so he's letting me write the exam in a week." explained Blue clearly pissed off.

"what about Red?" asked Leaf still not too happy.

"I got the same deal. Except in my case he's only letting me do it because he thinks I'm the only one who can push Blue to greatness. I'm just a tool for Blue in his mind." said Red also clearly pissed off.

"At least you guys won't be far behind me." Leaf said with a sigh of relief.

"Of course not! we will catch up to you in no time!" yelled Red with firey spirit.

"I know Blue will but it's you I'm worried about Red. You need to pass that test." she said with a stern look.

"ok ok. I'll be fine Leaf." Red reasured her.

It was about time for Leaf to set out on her journey. It would be the first time the three of them were apart since she got there and the relization hit all three of them. They seemed sad and Leaf even looked like she was about to cry. Then something came into Red's mind.

"Hey don't look down. we've been practicing for this moment." Red said lifting everyone's spirit.

"yeah we have that stupid hand shake." said Blue unable to stop the small smile.

Leaf lite up. They all stood in front of each other and Red started them off.

"I'm Red Fires and I'm going to be the very best like no one ever was!" yelled Red as he put his fist outin front of him.

"I'm Blue Oak and you better rethink that dream because that"s going to be me!" yelled Blue as his fist hit Red's at an angle.

"I'm Leaf Green and I'll support you guys every step of the way and also make lots of friends with people and Pokemon alike!" yelled Leaf completing the three way fist bump.

Red: though our paths may differ...

Blue: they are sure to cross again...

Leaf: and when they do...

All: we will do this all again bcause we're friends!

They pull their arms back fist bump. They turn away from each other raising their fists in the air. Leaf continued on to Route 1 and Red and Blue went home. When Red got back to his room he saw that all of Leaf's binders were there.

"That woman. She worries too much." Red said as he started studying.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Next chapter Red and Blue will finally battle. Leave a review and I'm always open to suggestions.**


	2. Ch2 Red's Genius

**Ok so the first chapter seemed to have gone over well. Thank you to those who reviewed. I have a few things to say before we get started. first is I only work on this when I feel like it so chapters will be updated randomly. Second is how I'm gonna write the Pokemon battles. It's going to be like the anime to keep it intresting but with logic from the games. you'll see in this chapter.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own any rights to Pokemon.**

The week went by pretty quickly. Red and Blue got together a few times to study and cross check everything with Leaf's notes. Then the day was upon them. They both went in ready for anything and the hard work that they went through paid off in spades. They both walked out with perfect scores. They then went directly to Pallet Town's famous Pokemon lab. Both of them stood there for a few seconds just looking at the building.

"Well this is it." said Red looking out in awe.

"Yep. The beginning of the rest of our lives." added Blue.

The both opened the door and walked in. There was a lot of books, machines, and scientists all over the place. Standing there at the end was Prof Oak. He was behind a table with three pokeballs on it. He turned around when he noticed them walk in.

"Welcome both of you. I know both of you have been waiting a long time for this so lets just cut to the chase. Step foward and choose a Pokemon. Blubasaur the grass type, Charmander the fire type, or Squirtle the water type." said Prof Oak directing them to the table.

Red and Blue looked at each other and nodded.

"We had this figured out for a long time. I pick Charmander." said Red taking the pokeball.

"And I choose Squritle." said Blue doing the same thing.

"Very well now release your new friend!" yelled Prof Oak.

Red and Blue both threw their pokeballs and their respected Pokemon came out.

"Well Red the time has come. A moment we have both been waiting for." said Blue with fire in his eyes.

"Of course. It's the only logical thing to do." said Red with just as much fire in his eyes.

Blue: Red Fires!

Red: Blue Oak!

Both: I challange you to a Pokemon battle!

Both Red and Blue stood there looking at each other and their Pokemon mimiced them. Red made the first move.

"Charmander use scrach!"

"Squritle counter with withdraw!"

Charmander tried to attack but Squritle went inside its shell. It then came out and used tackle.

"Charmander are you ok?!" asked Red.

Charmander looked back at Red and nodded. He then turned back to Squritle and the battle continued. The battle raged on for quite a while with scraches and tackles flying everywhere. After a while both pokemon were exhausted and the end of their first battle drew near. It would all boil down to speed.

"Come on Charmander! Give it all you got and use scrach!" yelled Red with all his willpower.

"Squritle! Use withdraw and counter with tackle!" yelled Blue with just as much gusto.

The fire on Charmander's tail burned intensely as it lunged forth with all its power ready to use scrach. Squritle couldn't register the command fast enough and Charmander's attack hit causing Squritle to faint. The fire on Charmander's tail went back to normal as he feell down with a smile on his face. Both Red and Blue were in awe. They both have been rivals and when they would do something Blue useally came out on top. Now however for the first time Red has beaten Blue.

"I...I won? I won!" cheered Red realizing he finally beat Blue.

They both returned there pokemon to their pokeballs. Blue was still in shock.

"I...I don't...I can't...how did...what?!" rambled Blue as he processed what happend.

"Good job both of you. That was a great first battle." praised Prof Oak.

"Yeah well...lucky shot." said Blue unable to accept his defeat.

"Anyway now that you two have pokemon what do you plan to do?" asked Prof Oak already knowing the answer.

Both Red and Blue's eyes ingnited with fire as they looked to each other and then back to Prof Oak.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to challange the Pokemon League!" said the two in unison.

"Very well. Take these with you then. It's called a Pokedex and will tell you about any pokemon you may find in the wild." explained Prof Oak as he handed both of them a Pokedex.

"Thanks. Well I don't know about you Red but I'm heading out. Smell you later graamps." said Blue as he walked out of the lab.

"I guess I'll be going too. Thanks again for the pokemon Prof Oak. Oh and before I go I have something I got to say to you." said Red cheerfully but then switched to serious.

"And what would that be?" asked Prof Oak.

Red motioned for Prof Oak to come closer while keeping a smile on his face. Once Prof Oak was close enough Red sent his fist right into his stomach causing him to fall to his knees.

"What the hell was that for?!" asked Prof Oak in pain.

"For letting Blue grow up in your shadow." answered Red with a serious tone.

"what do you mean?" asked Prof Oak in confusion.

"For his whole life people have seen him as nothing but the grandson of Prof Oak. They expect great things from him only because he is your grandson. Blue wants to be known for being Blue not for being an Oak. He hates it so much that he has developed anger issuses." explained Red.

"Really? I had no idea. How bad is it?" asked Prof Oak now standing up.

"The last time someone compared him to you they ended up in the hospital for a month." answered Red.

"I had no idea...well when you see him again please tell him that I don't expect anything from him just because he's my grandson." said Prof Oak.

"Sure but it's not going to mean anything unless he hears it from you. Also you better watch Daisy so she doesn't grow up in the same shadow. If she does I will beat you within an inch of your life." threatened Red as he left the lab.

As he was walking down to Route 1 he was stopped by Daisy Oak who was Blue's little sister.

"Hey Red did big brother already leave?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah sorry you just missed him." answered Red.

"Damnit. He always leaves without saying good bye to me. Anyway can you give him this? I stayed up all night making one for you and him." said Daisy handing Red two maps of Kanto.

"Thanks. I'll make sure he gets it. Take care Daisy." said Red as he left.

Red and his Charmander stood at the end of Pallet Town. He looked at a sign that read Route 1 ahead.

"Well Charmander this is it. The beginning of an adventure of a life time." saide Red to his new firey companion.

Red walked down Route 1 and fought with some of the wild pokemon. He didn't catch any of them witch gained him a weird look from Charmander. Red instantly understood what it meant.

"You see unlike some trainers I'm not trying to catch them all. I just wanna be the very best like no one ever was. So I won't catch pokemon unless they want to join me. I will never force a pokemon to come with me." explained Red.

Charmander looked up at Red with admiration in his eyes. They continued walking and eventually made it to Viridian City. Red went right to the Gym but was stopped by an drunk old man in front of the door.

"Sorry kid but if you were hoping to challange the Gym Leader you're outta luck. He's out right now. If you're that eager to challange a Gym then head through the forest to the north and you'll be in Pewter City or if you're a site seer then head on out to Route 24 and at the end you'll find the Indigo Plateau." explained the old man.

As so as Red heard that he headed right to Route 24. He ran into Blue on the way.

"Oh hey loser. Going to go see the Indigo Plateau?" asked Blue.

"You bet! I gotta go see where I'm ment to be." said Red with determantion in his eyes.

Blue found himself mezmerized by the look in Red's eye. Ever since they were kids Blue has noticed that Red had this charismatic feel to him. Blue would never admit it but he couldn't help but admire Red. Blue then snapped himself back.

"Well I don't think you're worthy." taunted Blue.

"You wanna say that again thorn bush? I can beat you anyday of the week!" yelled Red annoyed.

"The wonded puppy always barks the loudest." said Blue smuggly pushing Red over the edge.

"Fine then lab boy lets go right now!" said Red all fired up.

"You're on soot for brains!" agreed Blue.

Red sent out his Charmander and Blue sent out his new partner Pidgey.

"I'm surprised that you haven't gotten another pokemon yet." said Blue.

"I don't want to force a pokemon to join me. I will always give them the option." shurgged Red.

"That's...pretty admirable." said Blue impressed.

"wait? was that a complament? Who are you?" teased Red.

"Doesn't matter! Lets get started! Pidgey use tackle!" yelled Blue all flustered.

Pidgey let out a battle cry then flew at Charmander at full speed. Charmander smiled smuggly and stepped out of the way. He then countered with scrach.

"What the hell? You didn't even give it a command! How did it attack?" asked Blue in confusion.

"I take it you haven't taken your pokemon out of their pokeballs other than to battle?" asked Red.

After hearing that Blue realized what was going on. He was angry that Red had come to this conclution before he did.

"By keeping Charmander out of his pokeball you were able to bond with him better. That's why he attacked on his own. He knew you wanted him to do that because of the bond you share." Explained Blue out loud to himself.

"Yep. I haven't put Charmander in his pokeball since I got him other than to heal him at the poke center. Me and him really hit it off." said Red proudly.

"Very well then. Looks like we're going to have to be a bit more cunning. Pidgey stir things up with gust!" ordered Blue.

Pidgey flapped his wings violently causing a wind that did very little damage to Charmander but flung dust everywhere so Charmander couldn't see Pidgey.

"Don't worry Charmander. close your eyes and listen to my voice." oredered Red.

Charmander didn't hesitate and did what Red asked. Blue nodded at Pidgey and he dove towards Charmander. Once Pidgey was in the dust cloud it was Red's time to act.

"Ember! 7 o'clock!" yelled Red.

Charmander instantly turn in that direction and fired ember. It was just silence as they waited for the dust to clear. The dust blew away to show an unharmed Charmander and a defeated crispy Pidgey.

"Pidgey return. I'm surprised Red. You and Charmander have developed quite a lot of trust in each other in such a short time." complamented Blue.

"like I said we just kinda hit it off." said Red scraching the back of his head.

"Well don't get too cocky because this battle isn't over yet! come on out Squritle!" yelled Blue as he threw his pokeball.

As soon as Squritle was out and saw Charmander he was ready to fight.

"Ok Charmander scrach!" ordered Red.

Charmander dashed up to Squritle and attacked. Squritle took it then smiled.

"Here's a question for you Red. Do you know how types work?" asked Blue in a cocky tone.

"Of course I do and I also know that you have the type advantage." answered Red.

"Then you already know you're going to lose?" asked Blue still with his cocky tone.

"Don't be too sure Blue. It just means ember isn't going to do much damage." replied Red.

"What about Squritle's water move? That's going to do double the damage on Charmander and since Squritle is a water type he's going to get the same type attack bonus doing even more damage." explained Blue.

Charmander looked back at Red wondering what to do. Red just gave him a smile and Charmander was ready to fight again.

"You seem confadent for someone who's about to lose. Squritle use bubble." ordered Blue.

Squritle blew a few bubbles a Charmander. they slowly made there way and Charmander didn't think they were a threat until they touched him and popped. They sent him flying back but Charmander was able to get up from it.

"Perfect. Charmander use smokescreen." commanded Red.

Charmnader spit out a cloud of smoke in between him and Squritle. Blue just started clapping.

"Good job. you poluted the air." saide Blue sarcasticly.

Squritle used bubble again but didn't hit Charmander. Blue was shocked.

"You may know about a lot about types but you need to learn more about what move do. For example smokescreen lowers accuracy." explained Red.

Charmander used smokescreen until Squritle's accuracy was as low as it could go. Squritle used bubble every time but it only hit once in the five turns. Now there was a huge cloud of smoke between them. Charmander ran into it. Charmnader jumped out and hit Squritle with a scrach then ran back in. Squritle was angry because he couldn't hit him.

"Squritle calm down and look around. Look for anything that might hint to Charmander's location. Even the smallest thing." said Blue to try and calm Squritle down.

Squritle calmed itself and stared into the smoke cloud. It took a bit but Squritle finally noticed one thing he felt stupid for not noticing before. Charmander's tail is constantly on fire and even in the dark smoke cloud it still emits a little light. Squritle aimed for that and used bubble. It hit Charmander sending him out of the other side of the cloud.

"Looks like they realized your weakness. How to you want to proceed?" asked Red.

Charmander got up and the fire on it's tail instead of shrinking to show its taken damage grew to about 3/4th of Charmander's hight. Red was confused as to what was going on but then he clued in.

"This is your ability blaze. When your HP drops below 1/3rd fire type moves become much more powerful. I think I have a plan so use ember on Squritle." stated Red.

Charmander shot its ember through the smoke cloud making a direct hit with Squritle who actually took some damage from it. Squritle found the light in the smoke again.

"Ok Squritle aim at the light and finish it with bubble!" yelled Blue with all his spirit.

Squritle shot his bubble at the light but only heard a collision with the ground and not Charmander. Suddenly Charmnader bust from a different part of the cloud and hit Squritle with scrach witch resulted in a critical hit. Squritle fell down unable to continue the battle. Blue was confused as to what happened.

"But we aimed at the light in the smoke cloud it should have hit!" yelled Blue in fustration.

"And it would have if Charmander was actually in the smoke cloud." said Red with a smirk.

Blue's eyes widened as he slowly pieced it together.

"Remenber when I used ember? Normally I wouldn't use that but Charmander's health was low enough to have blaze actavate. So he used ember and actually did decent damage but he also started by aiming at the ground in the smoke cloud making a fire there. After you mistaked the fire for Charmander he bolted through the cloud and finished it." explained Red.

Blue was speechless. He had just witnessed something amazing. His best firend and rival, the dumbass who was lucky if he remembered to put pants on in the morning just showed that he was a genius, a tactical genius. Blue threw his hands up in defeat.

"I've truly been beaten. I may be better than you at everything but when it comes to pokemon battles I'm clearly out classed." amitted Blue.

Red was shocked at this. Blue never amitted when he loses.

"What are you talking about? that match could have gone either way." said Red confused.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Blue also confused.

"The only reason I won was because Charmander's scrach was a critical hit. If it wasn't it wouldn't have done enough damage to take Squritle down and you probably would have beat me." explained Red

"So he's a tactical genius and a lucky bastard? I picked one dangerous guy to be my rival." Blue thought.

"Oh by the way Daisy wanted me to give you one of these. She stayed up all night making them but you left before she could give it to you." said Red handing Blue the map.

"I'll tell her thanks next time I see her. Smell you later loser." said Blue as he walked off with his hands in his pocket.

Red and Charmader made it to the front of the Indigo Plateau.

"You see that Charmander? that's where the Elite Four reside. They are the four greatest trainers in the Kanto and Johto regions. Will the greatest phychic mind from Johto, Lorelei the icy misstress from the Sevii Islands, Bruno the strongest man in Kanto and finally Agitha the spooky old lady from our very own Pallet Town. However there is one trainer who stands even above them. They are know as the champion and that title belong to Lance the dragon tamer from Blackthorn City. I plan to take that title from him and I want you to help me. Will you stick by me and help me reach the top?" asked Red full of determination.

Charmander looked up to him with fire in his eyes. Red understood and with that they started to make there way to Pewter City.

 **Wow two battles with Blue in one chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one because I definately did. The next chapter will be the Veridian Forest. Is something waiting for Red in there? who knows?**


	3. Ch3 Lightning in The Forest

**Here we are again at the author's notes. One thing I forgot to say in the last chapter was about the M rating. The story might seem a little childish right now but I have some dark story plots planned for this thing. I also wanna write a lemon here and there. Don't worry for those who don't like lemons I will clearly indecate when one is coming up. Anyway please enjoy and review if you want to.**

 **Disclamer: I still hold no rights to pokemon and that's never gonna change.**

* * *

Red and Charmander were passing Vrirdian City again when they were stopped by the old drunk man yet again. This time he was more plastered than before.

"Hey you old coot it's a little to early to be drinking that much. Go back home." lectured Red in annoyance.

"Little shits who know nothing of the world shouldn't lecture their elders." complained the drunk.

"And old fossils shouldn't pass out on the side of the road like a sack of garbage. You got a point old man?" said Red quite rudely.

"Ha...I like your attitude kid. You remind me of myself when I was your age. You just started your adventure haven't you?" asked the old man knocking back more booze.

"How could you tell that?" asked Red.

"Lets just say I've been around the block a few times." explained the old man taking another drink of his flask only to find it empty.

He stared at Red dead in the eyes for a solid minute. Red felt very uncomfortable.

"You drank my booze didn't you?! You little piece of shit!" screamed the old man.

"Like hell you walking gravestone! You drank that on your own!" retaliated Red.

"Oh...my bad." said the old man switching from angry to happy.

Keeping up with this old man was giving Red a headache. The old man got up off the ground.

"If you're going to Pewter then I have a little rumor for ya. I heard there is a pokemon in the forest that doesn't belong there. It's said to have been left there and now it runs wild." said the drunk man.

Red was interested. This sounded like a good chance to get a new team member.

"Is this just a rumor?" asked Red.

"Nope. I sense the little bastard running around in there. It's real." answered the old man.

"Sense? what the hell does that mean?" asked Red more confused.

"What does that matter?! Get your ass in gear and get going already!" yelled the old man as encouragement.

"You know you're not that bad for a dead beat drunk." said Red as he ran off.

The old man sighed. He turned to head home when he saw his old friend coming up to him.

"Ah Oak. Long time no see. I didn't think you still remembered me. Being a famous professor and all." said the old man glad to see his friend.

"Yes well I have been in my books a lot lately but I never forget a friend. So what do you think?" asked Prof Oak.

"His mother did a fine job rasing him. I see a lot of potential in that boy. Your boy too. They will definitely be wonderful trainers." said the old man.

"Well I'll take your word for it. After all you are a former champion." said Prof Oak smiling.

"Yep. Was a good four years too. Until you came out of nowhere and knocked me on my ass." added the old man.

"Now now. That's all in the past. Nobody remembers that." said Prof Oak laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit you know that? Anyway what's that big brain of yours thinking about these days?" asked the old man.

"I'm in contact with Prof Birch these days. He and the Devon Corp stumbled across some lost secret of pokemon evolution. Also that up coming star from Johto Norman has moved his family to the Hoenn region so he can be a Gym Leader there. Him and Birch go way back." explained Prof Oak.

"Not as back as us. Take care old friend. Come down again sometime. I'll treat you to a drink." said the old man in goodbye.

"Will do my friend." said Prof Oak.

Red entered the Viridian Forest from Route 2. It was kinda dark do to all the trees blocking most of the sun light.

"Forget finding that pokemon I might not be able to find the exit." said Red to Charmander.

Red wandered around the forest for awhile using Charmander's tail as a light. They found a whole bunch of bug pokemon but nothing that seemed like it didn't belong. Red was getting frustrated.

"That old bastard sent us on a wild goose chase didn't he?! When I see that bag of bones again I'm gonna make him wish he'd keel over already!" yelled Red in anger.

Red tried to find the exit so he could get to Pewter City but he had no luck. He couldn't even find the way he came in anymore. Red was even more frustrated now.

"Great...now we're lost..." he expressed to Charmander.

After a bit more running around Red decided to take a break. He sat on a rock took out a water bottle.

"This would be a lot easier if I just have you burn the forest down. However I might die in the process so don't do that. I have to live so I can beat up that old drunk bastard." stated Red tired of walking around the forest.

Suddenly a net was thrown over Red's head. It scared the shit out of him. He got it off and suddenly his frustration snapped.

"Opps. You're not a bug. My bad." said the person who threw the net.

"Of course I'm not a bug you fucking idiot! How the hell do you mess something like that up! I have half the mind to...to...umm..." Screamed Red until he turned around and saw who was there.

It was a girl with short purple hair. She wore green safari gear and had a huge butterfly net. Red thought she was pretty.

"Hey I'm Bugsy. Sorry about that." she said.

"It's cool no harm done. I take it you're out here catching bug?" asked Red completely changing his tone.

"Yep. I love bugs. I come here often to look for them." answered Bugsy.

"Hey then you should know how to get to Pewter City from here right?" asked Red.

"Yeah. When I get the time to come down here I stay in Pewter. I can help you get out of here." said Bugsy with a smile.

"You stay in Pewter? Where are you from then?" asked Red curiously.

"I'm from Azalea Town in Johto. I'm the Gym Leader there." said Bugsy proudly.

"wait you're a Gym Leader? That's awesome." said Red amazed.

"Sure am." said Bugsy putting her hand on her bicep in a show of power.

"Hey since you're here do you know anything about that pokemon who doesn't belong here?" questioned Red thinking that it was just a made up story.

"Oh yeah. I haven't seen it but I know it's here. I also know that it's an electric type." answered Bugsy.

"Electric? Does that mean it's from the Power Plant? How'd it get here?" asked Red feeling sorry for it.

"I couldn't tell you. I do know that it's a fighter. I see it's lightning around when I get into battles." added Bugsy.

Red was thinking. He felt bad for the pokemon that ended up so far away from home. He wanted to help it get back. Then he came up with an idea to find it.

"You said you see lightning every time you get into a battle right?" asked Red for confirmation.

"Yeah why?" Bugsy asked not knowing where Red was going with this.

"So if we have a intense enough battle do you think it would bring it here?" asked Red with the fire in his eyes.

"Only one way to find out." said Bugsy with a smile as she pulled out a pokeball.

Red sent out his Charmander and he was ready for a good fight. Bugsy was a Gym Leader after all. Bugsy threw her pokeball and a huge bug pokemon Red never saw before came out.

"What the hell is that?" asked Red geeking out about the new pokemon.

"It's a Scyther. It's quite a rare pokemon around these parts." bragged Bugsy.

"You probably would be better off with a different type." advised Red.

"Maybe but truth be told I only train bug type pokemon. Don't think this is going to be easy just because you have a fire type. Type doesn't mean everything." explained Bugsy.

"Oh I know." said Red all fired up.

Red went to give Charmander a command but he was knocked on the ground before Red could say anything.

"I barely even saw Scyther move. That's one fast pokemon." stated Red in amazment.

"Yep. Scyther is one of the fastest bug pokemon. You'll never see it when it uses quick attack." bragged Bugsy.

Charmander got up and hit Scyther with a ember. It didn't do as much damage as Red had hoped.

"Oh this is going to be fun." said Red getting excited for the battle.

"Ok Scyther lets give them a chance. Use focus energy." ordered Bugsy.

Scyther stood there and gathered some energy. Charmander took the opening and hit it with another ember. The Scyther was still going strong though.

"Lets end this with slash Scyther." ordered Bugsy.

Scyther disappeared from Charmander's sight only to appear behind him. It took a second but Charmander felt what had happened and fell to the ground. Scyther had hit Charmander with a critical hit.

"Hey man get up. You're not done yet are you?" said Red trying to get Charmander up.

It didn't work. Charmander was out cold. Red had finally lost a pokemon battle.

"Hey don't take it to heart I am a Gym Leader after all. I'm not someone you can easily beat." explained Bugsy.

"Yeah I see that. This is the first pokemon battle that I lost. oh well." said Red in defeat.

"Don't lose that fighting spirit now. Your friend is here." said Bugsy pointing behind Red.

Red turned around to see a Pikachu ready to fight.

"Charmander is down though. I don't have any pokemon to fight it with." said Red.

Bugsy pulled out a weird yellow spikey thing and put in in Charmander's mouth. After a second Charmander was back up and ready to fight.

"It's called a max revive. It fully heals a fainted pokemon. Now give that Pikachu the battle its been waiting for." explained Bugsy.

Red looked at Charmander to see if he was ready and Charmander looked back with the usual fire in his eyes. Red then looked to the Pikachu and asked the same question with his stare. The Pikachu took and fighting stance and its cheeks started to spark. Red understood that as an ok.

"Alright Charmander use ember." ordered Red to start off the fight.

Charmander fired its ember and Pikachu shot a thundershock in response. They both got hit by the others attack.

"Are you ok Charmander?" asked Red.

Charmander went to give Red a thumbs up but was hit in stomach by Pikachu using quick attack. Charmander smacked Pikachu away with a scratch. Both pokemon got up and were smiling. Charmander gave Red a look that said he was officially taking the battle into his own hands. Red backed off and smiled.

"You're not going to give Charmander anymore commands?" Bugsy said in confusion.

"Nope. He has this. I don't need to step in." answered Red.

Charmander and Pikachu were staring each other down. Both really enjoying the battle. The two waged battle at quite the even level. Fire and lightning were thrown everywhere and bruises and scratches slowly appeared all over their bodies. In the end however the Pikachu fell with a smile on its face.

"Alright Red good job! Now is your chance to catch it!" yelled Bugsy in excitement.

Red reached into his bag but he didn't pull out a pokeball. He took out a potion. He walked over to the Pikachu and used in on him. This earned him a very confused look from both Bugsy and the Pikachu.

"You do know it's harder to catch it that way right?" asked Bugsy dumbfounded.

Red ignored her for the time being and put his attention to the confused Pikachu. He took a pokeball out of his bag and set it down in front of the Pikachu.

"I'm not gonna force you to join me but I will offer it to you. You'll have lots of fun with us. I mean it's only me and Charmander right now but that will grow. I also promise to bring you home." said Red knelling down in front of Pikachu.

Pikachu was shocked at the last part Red said.

"Yeah I feel sorry for you. It must suck being all alone this far away from home. Why not come along with us on our journey until we reach the Power Plant? It's up to you of course." explained Red.

Pikachu looked up to Red then down at the pokeball. He looked back and forth between them then looked over to Charmander who just gave a big smile. Then Pikachu tapped the pokeball and let it catch him. Bugsy was amazed.

"You are quite something. I never seen someone talk a pokemon into catching itself before. You're a real nice guy Red." praised Bugsy.

After Bugsy took Red to the exit of the forest.

"Well here you are. Just past here is the other half of Route 2 and just past that is Pewter City." said Bugsy.

"Finally the exit. Thanks for your help Bugsy." thanked Red.

"No problem. Lets have a rematch the next time we meet. I'll look forward to it." said Bugsy in goodbye.

"Sure thing. You know you're pretty cute. If I didn't have eyes for someone else I would totally ask you out." said Red as he started to leave.

"Umm I'm sorry but I don't swing that way..." said Bugsy a little creeped out.

"Wait what? So does that mean you're a lesbian?" asked Red curiously.

"What?! No! Wait you think I'm a girl? You do know I'm a dude right?" asked Bugsy coming on to an all to familiar talk.

All the color in Red's face was instantly drained as the last part of Bugsy's sentence rang over and over in his head. Red was speechless.

"Yeah I'm sorry I should have started with that. People are always mistaking me for a girl." apologized Bugsy.

"No...it's ok...I'll be seeing you around then..." said Red as he walked away in a zombie like fashion.

The rest of his trip through Route 2 was the same. Red walking along like he lost something important.

"I thought a guy was attractive...I thought a guy was attractive...I thought a guy was attractive..." was all Red would say.

Charmander and PIkachu looked at each other then to Red feeling a little sorry for him.

* * *

 **Haha gotta love the whole Bugsy misunderstanding. Not my best chapter but I still enjoy it. Also sorry about the scratch thing in the last chapter I forgot to spell check that and it really annoys me. Anyway next chapter will be Red's first Gym battle.**


	4. Ch4 The Will That Shattered Stone

**Hello everyone. I'm excited for this chapter. One of my favorites so far. I hope the pacing of the story isn't too fast or too slow. I'm also thinking of renaming this story but I'm not sure yet. I only threw together this title as I was putting the first chapter up because I forgot that stories need titles. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review if you want to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or have any rights to it.**

* * *

Red finally made it to Pewter City. It was a lot bigger than Pallet Town with it being a city and all. Even in a big city with hundreds more people to meet the first person Red ran into was a familiar face. A face Red knew probably reeked of alcohol.

"Hey you little shit! How's it going? You get that little bastard in the woods?" asked the drunk old man with a smile.

Red and his pokemon stared at him. Red had quite the unenthusiastic face.

"Just keep moving guys. The homeless are a sad sight." said Red to his pokemon completely ignoring the old man.

"Hey! I have a home for your information!" yelled the old man in defense.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Red annoyed.

"I just wanted to say hi. I see you have a Pikachu so I guess you got the pokemon I told you about." said the old man with his smile back.

"Yeah. Poor thing is from the Power Plant and ended all the way out here. Anyway since you've been around the block old man can you tell me what's what in this city?" asked Red.

"Well of course you know of the Pokemon Gym here but they also have a museum. The Gym Leader Brock is often there helping out. I actually heard that they have a team in Mt Moon digging up rocks or something like that. Anyway take care of yourself kid." said the old man as he got up and left.

"Wait old man! What's your name?" asked Red.

"You don't need to know that yet kid. You'll know who I am when the time comes." said the old man cryptically as he keep walking.

Red just stared at him as he walked away. He began to think maybe meeting him wasn't a accident. Once the old man was back in the woods he started talking to himself.

"You don't need to know who I am yet. Not until you find out about your father...and what I did to him..." mumbled the old man clearly regretful of his past.

Red decided to take a look at the museum before going to challenge the Gym. Take in some sights before moving on. When he got there it seemed like a big commotion was going on in front of it. There was a large group of people in the entrance. Red decided to ask on of the people at the back what was going on.

"Hey what's all this about?" asked Red curiously.

"Huh? Oh you don't know? Brock came back from Mt Moon. It seems he found something rather interesting. I don't care much for that sparkly rock stuff myself but it's good to see Brock back." answered the man.

Red was interested now. He needs to see Brock anyway to challenge him so why not see what he found as well? Red pushed himself through the crowd to try and get to the entrance but was pushed back.

"Nice try kid but Brock is really popular in these parts. only an emergency can move that crowd." stated the man.

"An emergency huh?" said Red as he started pondering.

Red was thinking a lot. He doesn't do that much so it was weird for him. He looked at Pikachu and then to the building and got an idea.

"Hey it's a Gym Leader's job to keep the peace right?" asked Red to the man.

"Umm yeah. Why do you ask?" replied the man.

"You wanna raise some hell Pikachu?" asked Red with a devilish smile.

Pikachu just gave a devilish smile back. saying to Red lets do this.

Pikachu started shooting lightning all over the place. Everyone in the crowd stopped to see what was happening.

"Oh please help! this pokemon has gone mad and intends to fry us all!" yelled Red.

The crowd all looked to Pikachu and he looked back with an evil smile. He was projecting an aura of that of a demon and the crowd started to run away. One man rushed out and looked ready to fight.

"You there! Get back that pokemon has gone mad!" yelled the man.

"Oh him? I told him to act like that so I could get the crowd to move so I could meet you." said Red like nothing was wrong.

"You did that...just so you can meet me...What the hell is wrong with you?!" screamed the man at Red.

"I'm impatient. Are you Brock?" asked Red to the man's annoyance.

"Yes I am Brock. The Gym Leader of Pewter City and part time archaeologist. What do you want?" answered Brock still annoyed.

Brock was a little taller that Red. He had dark skin and brown spiky hair. He wore a dark gray jacket that was orange around the neck area and light green cargo pants. Before Red could answer Brock spoke again.

"Wait a minute...is your name Red?" asked Brock looking at Red's outfit.

"Umm yeah. How do you know me?" Red asked confused.

"I had a challenger who warned me about you. His name was Blue." explained Brock.

"Well he's an ass hat. I bet I'm way different that what he told you." said Red smugly.

"Nope. You're exactly how he described you." said Brock shooting an arrow through Red's self esteem.

Pikachu was patting a defeated Red on the back to try and comfort him. Brock spoke up again.

"However there was another person who spoke highly of you. Her name was Leaf." added Brock.

Red immediately lit up on the mention of her name.

"Really? How's Leaf doing?" asked Red excitedly getting right up into Brock's face.

"She's doing fine. She got here about a week ago and offered to help out our team at Mt Moon. She's there right now." answered Brock pushing Red out of his personal space.

"That woman. Always trying to help." said Red with a smile on his face.

"So are you here for a Gym battle?" asked Brock.

"Yeah but I'm interested in what you found too." added Red.

"You mean this?" said Brock reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out an smooth orange crystal. It looked pretty but Red didn't see what was so special about.

"This is known as a old ember. Inside this crystal is a preserved piece of prehistoric organic material. With the lab on Cinnabar Island you could actually bring a pokemon back from it." explained Brock.

"Really? are you going to go revive it?" asked Red in amazement.

"Oh no. I can't handle the pokemon this thing brings back. Prehistoric pokemon are very violent by nature so only really good trainers are allowed to revive them. This one is a special case though. There is almost no one who can handle it. Only our champion has been able to tame one." explained Brock again.

"Can I have it then?" asked Red as though he didn't hear Brock.

"Did you not just hear me?! Only Lance has been able to tame one so far!" yelled Brock.

"Well I plan to become the champion so I should be able to tame it." said Red causally.

"Really now? You the champion? I wouldn't even have made you a trainer based on what I see right now." stated Brock.

"You haven't even seen what I could do! I'll wipe the floor with your ass and then I wipe the floor with Lance's ass too!" yelled Red annoyed.

"Fine then lets see if your bite if as big as your bark. Meet me in the Gym in one hour. If you can beat me and show your skills as a trainer then I'll give you the old ember. Of course you can challenge me as much as you want for the badge but the old ember is only up for the first match. If you can't beat me on your first try I'm not giving it to you." challenged Brock.

"You're on!" accepted Red.

Red took the hour to do some research on Brock and talk to his pokemon about a strategy. Time was up and Red stood in front of the Pewter City Gym. If he wanted that shiny rock he was going to have to win this battle. He learned that Brock uses rock type pokemon. With just Charmander and Pikachu this was going to be his most challenging battle yet. He walked into the building and was greeted by a rocky battlefield. The ground was solid rock with boulders of many different sizes and shapes laying about. The ceiling was solid rock too with some stalactites hanging down. At the other end of the battlefield was Brock standing cross armed.

"Welcome challenger! I am Brock Harrison, the Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym. Just try to break through my rock type pokemon's defenses!"

"That sounded really lame...why would you do that?" asked Red unimpressed.

"League rules state that when accepting a challenge I need to state my name and say a one liner about my pokemon. I hate doing it. Now you don't have any badges so I'll be using my lowest difficulty team. That is also League rules. explained Brock as he sent out his Geodude.

Red smirked and sent out Pikachu. Brock looked at him weird.

"Geodude is also a ground type so why would you send out an electric type?" asked Brock confused.

"Because type doesn't mean everything. Pikachu will do just fine. Now use tail whip!" said Red getting the battle started.

Pikachu waged it's tail lowering Geodude's defense.

"Why don't we add a little insult to injury here. Geodude use mud sport!" ordered Brock.

Geodude threw mud around weakening Pikachu's electric power. Brock was just wasting moves because he doesn't see Red as a threat and he's just trying to piss him off. Red just smiled.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy beating your arrogant ass into the ground. Pikachu stick to the plan." said Red devilishly.

Pikachu used tail whip again. The Geodude finally attacked with tackle but Pikachu was able to handle it. Pikachu used another tail whip and Brock was getting annoyed with it.

"alright Geodude time to stop pulling punches. use rock throw." ordered Brock.

Geodude picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at Pikachu. It hit him square in the stomach causing Pikachu to spit up a bit of blood.

"Pikachu! are you alright?!" yelled out a worried Red.

Pikachu wiped the blood from him mouth then nodded at Red. He used tail whip again. Pikachu was going to see this plan through. Geodude hit him with another tackle. Pikachu's HP was starting to get lower but he decided to risk it and used tail whip again. Geodude threw another rock put it missed.

"Our lucky day isn't it Pikachu? The set up was a success. Now use one more tail whip." commanded Red.

Pikachu used tail whip one last time and then got smoked in the face with a rock almost taking him out.

"Ok one more attack should do it. Wait a minute...what's that?" said Brock noticing something strange about Pikachu.

He looked closer and saw that Pikachu was holding something. It was a sitrus berry. Pikachu ate it giving him almost all of his HP back.

"Haha! Guess you didn't see Piakchu holding it. It is yellow so I guess it would be hard to spot." said Red using Brock's arrogant tone against him.

Red nodded at Pikachu giving him the ok for the counterattack. Pikachu bolted at Geodude with quick attack. Brock knew Geodude would be ok but he was wrong. Geodude took some major damage from just one quick attack.

"what the hell?!" stated Brock in shock.

"Why do you think I kept using tail whip? It lowers the defense stat by one stage and I used it six times making it as low as it can go. Geodude my have good defense but it's basically non extant now." explained Red with a smile.

"Tck. You think you got me? Geodude use defense curl to bring it back up." said Brock who was starting to sweat.

"Tail whip." said Red immediately after.

Geodude used defense curl but Pikachu immediately brought it back down.

"You didn't clue into what I was doing and now it's too late. If you try to bring it up I'll just put it back down. Your only option is to fight." said Red with complete control over the situation.

"Fine then! Geodude take that little bastard down!" yelled Brock in a panic.

Geodude threw another rock but he missed again letting Pikachu hit him with another quick attack.

"Wow we are just full of luck today." added Red.

Geodude used rock throw one more time hitting Pikachu but it wasn't enough. Pikachu hit Geodude with quick attack again ending the battle. Brock returned Geodude to its pokeball.

"You lost that due to your own arrogance. You decided to play with me because you didn't think I was a threat and know you're paying for it." lectured Red.

"Yeah. I underestimated you. I'm impressed though. That was a solid plan." praised Brock.

"Well let's keep going then. It ain't over yet is it?" said Red with the fire in his stomach.

"Of course not. Let's go Onix!" yelled Brock as he let out his colossal pokemon.

"Wow...that's a big pokemon..." mumbled Red in amazement.

"I'm suppose to offer you a switch if you feel you need it." added Brock.

"Ok I'll switch. Come back over here Pikachu. Let's leave this to Charmander." ordered Red as he let his starter take the field.

Charmander looked up to see the towering Onix. Instead of the normal reaction of shaking in fear Charmander was shaking in excitement and cracked a big smile.

"First your demonic ass Pikachu in front of the museum and now this...there is something seriously wrong with your pokemon." said Brock with a slight hit of fear.

"Nah they just like a challenge. Charmander mess him up with smokescreen." replied Red.

Charmander shot out some smoke but Onix didn't seem very affected by it. Onix rammed right into Charmander sending him back a bit but Charmander was fine. He shot ember at Onix but he didn't take much damage.

"Ok Charmander that's not doing very much. I look for a weakness so you keep doing your best." stated Red.

Charmander tried to nod at Red but Onix wrapped around him with bind. Onix had him trapped and was crushing Charmander. He shot some ember again but it still didn't do much. Onix kept squeezing him.

"Charmander! The eyes! Aim for the eyes!" yelled Red finally finding a weakness.

Charmander looked Onix dead in the eyes and shot ember into one. Onix released Charmander and started trashing about in pain. In Onix's fury Charmander got smacked by its tail and sent crashing into a boulder. Onix then got it's bearing back and threw a rock at Charmander smashing him back into the boulder he just pulled himself out of.

"Hey Onix chill out. You don't need to kill him." said Brock.

Onix just looked back at him with a death stare. Brock was surprised. Onix had never looked at him like that before.

"Are you ok Charmander?" asked Red in concern.

Charmander got up. He looked quite beat up but he gave Red the thumbs up anyway. Brock was about to give a command but Onix moved on his own. He smashed into Charmander flinging him away. Onix quickly moved and smacked Charmander back before he hit the ground.

"Hey what the hell Brock?! This isn't how a battle goes!" yelled Red getting angry at the brutality of Onix.

"I didn't tell him to do that! He acted on his own." explained Brock in his defense.

Charmander got up again and was smoked by a rock knocking him to the ground again. Onix wasn't battling anymore. He was trying to kill Charmander.

"Brock call him off! he's trying to kill him!" yelled Red.

Onix! get back here!" ordered Brock as he took his pokeball out.

Onix made his way to Brock and smashed his tail into Brock's stomach and sending him into the wall behind him. Brock was out of commission for a bit. Charmander was still trying to fight though. He shot ember at Onix to get his attention. He stood there ready to take Onix on even though he was badly beat up.

"No...don't do it Charmander...stop..." mumbled Red as the gravity of the situation hit him.

Onix kept smacking Charmander around with it's tail and every time Charmander would get back up.

"No... stay down...stop trying to fight..." said Red looking on in horror, too shocked to return Charmander to his pokeball.

Pikachu was concerned to. Brock managed to stand back up and was now trying to get his bearings. Onix smacked Charmander down to the ground. He the hit the ground with his tail. The rock above started shaking and a bunch fell off right above Charmander.

"Charmander! Get out of the way!" screamed Red with tears welling up.

Charmander could barely move. He looked up just as he was buirried in rock. It was dead silent as Red, Brock and Pikachu just stared speechless. Red thought maybe Charmander had dodged at the last second or maybe he would pop out of the top of the pile of rocks so Red waited. One minute passed. Two minutes. Three minutes. Nothing. Tears started running down Red's face.

"No...no...no no no no no..." was all Red could say in his shock.

Brock was stunned with shock. Red then noticed that Pikachu wasn't beside him anymore. He looked and saw Pikachu in front of Onix. Pikachu was crying and was furious at Onix. He looked up at Onix with blood lust and hurt in his eyes. Pikachu was going to make him pay.

"Pikachu stop! You don't stand a chance against him!" screamed Red but to no avail.

Pikachu kept ramming into Onix with quick attack but it was doing nothing. Onix smacked Pikachu into a boulder and threw a rock at him pushing Pikachu into the boulder. He then wrapped around the boulder with Pikachu and crushed it into pieces. Pikachu got up from the pile of crushed rocks all bloody and barely able to stand. Red fell to his knees. It was hopeless. He was going to lose both his pokemon and he couldn't do anything about it. He pulled out a pokeball to try and return Pikachu but in his shocked condition he dropped it and it rolled out of his reach.

"Why? Pikachu please stop! Please!" yelled Red in desperation.

Onix began rushing towards Pikachu to crush him. Pikachu was to disoriented to move out of the way.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Red completely helpless.

There was a loud bang and everyone prepared for the worst. The site they saw however wasn't what anyone was expecting. Pikachu was fine and Onix was stopped dead in his tracks. Red and Brock looked a little closer and saw none other than Charmander. He had smashed his head into the oncoming Onix stopping him dead in his tracks. The impact split Charmander's head open and was bleeding horribly but Charmander still stood there stopping Onix from moving further. Red looked over and saw the pile of rocks that Charmander was under had completely scattered.

"Charmander..." was all Red could muster.

To add to the amazement Charmander started glowing. His shape started to change and bit by bit the hope started to come back to Red.

"He's evolving." stated Red in amazement.

The light disappeared to reveal Charmeleon. Red smiled as he felt the new power his partner now had. He saw that Charmeleon's gaze was on him as if he was waiting for a command.

"Give him hell Charmeleon." said Red.

Charmeleon returned his gaze to Onix and put his claws on Onix's head. He then began to push Onix back. Slowly at first but the more Onix struggled the faster Charmeleon pushed back. Then he flipped Onix into the air and fired ember at his eyes. The spray of it managed to hit both of them. Charmeleon Then flared out his claws and they grew a shiny metallic look.

"He learned metal claw all on his own." stated Red impressed.

Charmeleon jumped up and smacked Onix's head around with his metal claw dealing serious damage.

"Alright lets finish this with metal claw!" yelled Red with all his might.

Charmeleon's claws shined up again. Onix went to try and tackle him into the ground but Charmeleon had vanished from his sight. He looked around and found Charmeleon behind him. Before he could do anything Onix suddenly felt a massive pain. Then his body was scratched to hell from Charmeleon's attack. He fell over giving Charmeleon the victory.

"I'm so sorry about that but it looks like you won." said Brock feeling bad.

There was no time to celebrate. Charmeleon passed out right after and Red rushed him and Pikachu to the poke center. Red was sitting in the lobby worried. One of the doctors came out to talked to him.

"Your Pikachu is doing just fine. We're just letting him get some rest." said the doctor.

"That's good...what about Charmeleon?" asked Red concerned.

"Charmeleon was really bad when you brought him in. He is still in critical condition but I can assure you we are trying our best." explained the doctor before she left.

A few hours later they let Pikachu out to wait with Red. Brock showed up and took a seat next to Red.

"How's he doing?" asked Brock.

"They said they finally stabilized his condition but he's still in bad shape." explained Red sadly.

"I'm really sorry about all this. I'm a Gym Leader and I couldn't keep my pokemon under control...It's unforgivable." said Brock in guilt.

"Don't beat yourself up too much over it. You should use this to better yourself." said Red trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Even thought I'm a Gym Leader I still got a long way to go." Brock agreed.

They stayed there the whole night. The next morning they let Charmeleon out. His head now had a deep x shaped scar on it.

"Hey that looks good on you buddy." said Red to lighten up the mood.

"Hey meet me at the entrance to Route 3. I'll give you your stuff there." said Brock as he left.

A little later and Red met up with Brock. He had a badge and the old ember in hand.

"I hereby award you with the boulder badge and the old ember. You clearly showed your skill as a trainer and I think you'll be able to tame the pokemon that comes from this." praised Brock as he handed the stuff over to Red.

"Thanks. You said Leaf is with your team at Mt Moon right?" asked Red excited to see Leaf again.

"Yep just follow this route and you'll arrive there." explained Brock.

Just before Red was about to leave they heard a voice screaming.

"HELP! EMERGENCY!"

They looked to see one of the Mt Moon workers running towards them.

"What happened?" asked Brock.

"A group calling themselves Team Rocket has taken all the workers as hostages. They killed one and threatened to do the same to anyone who doesn't follow there orders. Managed to get out but the rest of the team and that poor girl are still in there." explained the worker.

Red's blood started to boil. Leaf was in danger and he needed to get to her now.

"Red you go on ahead. I'll get in contact with the Cerulean City Gym Leader and have her come through the other side. I'll catch up." said Brock as if he read Red's mind.

Red said nothing. He just started running.

"Leaf. Be safe." he said to himself.

* * *

 **Ok I'd say this is probably my best chapter yet. I read somewhere that in a interview with Brock's voice actor that he said that Brock's last name was Harrison so that's why I used it. Next chapter will be Leaf's backstory and just a fair warning it gets really dark. please review if you want.**


	5. Ch5 Leaf Green Part 1

**Hello guys. I know I put a warning at the end of the last chapter that this will be dark but this chapter only slightly touches on the dark stuff at the end. As I was writing I realized that this was too much for one chapter. Anyway please enjoy and review if you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Red was running down Route 3 as fast as he possibly could. After he heard what was going on at Mt Moon his body just moved on it's own. He didn't care what dangers lied ahead he just knew that Leaf was in danger and he needed to help her. He had a crush on her ever since they first met but around the time that the final exam was coming up he realized that he loved her. Now as he was running he couldn't help but think of the time they first met.

 _One year before the final exam._

Red had dragged himself to school once again. As usual he just barely made it on time. He took his seat and got ready for a boring class that will most likely put him to sleep.

"Ok class before we begin today we will be having a new student joining us today. You can come introduce yourself now." said the teacher.

Red wasn't really expecting much but his jaw dropped once the new student entered. She was beautiful.

"Hello. My name is Leaf Green. I just moved here from the Hoenn region so I don't know anyone here yet but I hope to make friends with all of you." she introduced with a cute smile.

"Thank you miss Green. Now lets see where you can sit." said the teacher as he scanned the room.

Red did some quick thinking for once in his life and pushed the guy sitting next to him out of his seat. The guy went to say what the fuck to Red but Red just gave him a death stare and he happily relocated.

"Ah there is a empty seat next to Mr. Fires why don't you take that one." said the teacher not noticing Red's actions.

Leaf walked over and sat down next to Red just as he planned. Unfortunately that's as far as Red planned.

"Hello. What's your name?" asked Leaf with her cute smile.

Red was speechless. He was way to nervous to form any words. He was too taken in by her beautiful long hair and her amazingly pretty eyes and of course her huge chest.

"Umm hello? Are you ok?" asked Leaf in concern.

Red was in a panic now. He didn't know what to say and he couldn't stop himself form countiuely glancing at her boobs. If this went on any longer he was going to say something he would regret. Lucky for him Blue was sitting behind them and knowing Red as good as he does he knew the trouble Red was about to get himself in so he stepped in.

"His name is Red Fires. He's a really nice guy but he came down with a sore throat and can't talk right now. I'm Blue Oak by the way." said Blue saving Red from a sexual harassment charge.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's nice to meet you two." said Leaf completely buying it.

Red let out a sigh of relief. He looked back to Blue and mouthed a thank you. Blue just mouthed a you ow me one. He liked that he was getting to sit next to the hot transfer student but thanks to Blue's lie he can't talk to her to keep up the ruse. He was feeling a bit defeated when a piece of paper was put in front of him.

"Here. If you want to talk to me just write on this. I'm not going to let a chance to make a new friend slip away just because you can't talk." explained Leaf as she placed the paper in front of him.

Red lit up again. He and Leaf had some light conversation through out the class. After they said goodbye as Leaf went on ahead. Red stayed back to talk to Blue.

"Seriously man thank you. Left alone any longer and I would have commented on her tits." said Red in gratitude.

"Yeah I know. Be more classy and stop staring at them every three seconds." scolded Blue.

"I can't help it man. She's so beautiful." admitted Red.

"Ok then. Let's go." said Blue being able to read him like a book.

"Where we going?" Red asked.

"To invite her to hang out with us. You clearly like her so you should get to know her better." explained Blue.

"You are the best wingman ever." Red said as they left.

They found Leaf in the hall talking to a group of other girls.

"Hey sorry to intrude but what you guys are talking about sounds fun. Can I come along? I'd love to be your friend." asked Leaf with her cute smile.

The preppy girls looked at her and then each other. Then one of them spoke up.

"I'm so sorry we would love to invite you but Jenny's car can't hold anymore people." explained one of the girls.

"Oh ok I understand. Maybe next time." Leaf said knowing that it was probably an excuse but stayed optimistic.

"Uh huh yeah sure." said another girl not even trying to hide the fact that she doesn't like Leaf.

Leaf walked away a bit and ran into Red and Blue.

"Oh hey guys." she greeted with a smile.

"I see you were trying to make friends. Sorry it didn't work out." said Blue.

"Oh that's ok. They said they don't have room for another." said Leaf.

"You know that's a lie right?" added Blue trying to make her realize.

"Oh Blue you need to be more trusting of the things people tell you." said Leaf clearly in denial.

"OMG Megan! How are you doing? Why do you come along with us tonight? we would love to have you." one of the girls said.

Blue over heard this and raised an eyebrow to Leaf.

"They were probably saving the spot for her." said Leaf trying to stay optimistic.

"I can't believe we forgot all about you. Luckily we have an extra seat." said another girl.

Blue kept his eyebrow raised at Leaf. She just sighed and accepted it.

"Ok so they didn't want to hangout with me..." Leaf finally admitted.

"Well you don't need to hangout with those girls. There the biggest group of bitches in the school." said Blue trying to cheer her up.

"Hey that's mean." said Leaf with a little giggle.

"Why don't you hang with us? I promise Red doesn't bite." asked Blue jokingly.

"Really? You wanna hang out with me?" asked Leaf in excitement.

"Of course. You seem like an awesome person." answered Red.

"Oh? Is your throat feeling better already?" asked Leaf confused that Red was talking again.

"Umm yeah I feel much better now." said Red completely forgetting he was suppose to be acting like he had a sore throat.

"Ok! I'll hang out with you guys!" said Leaf jumping up and down excitedly.

They set up a meet place and time and went there sperate ways. As Red and Blue were walking down the hallway they over heard a group of guys talking.

"Hey have you seen the new girl? She's fucking hot." said one of them.

"Yeah but you don't wanna go near her." advised another.

"Why not?" asked the boy.

"Because I've heard some nasty things about her. I'm surprised they let her into this school." said the other boy.

"Yeah. I heard that girl is a huge slut. Apparently she slept with every guy at her last school." added another.

At this point Red had cut the conversation short by punching the locker right next to the face of one of the guys denting it.

"It's not nice to spread rumors. I'm sure you guys won't do it again...right?" said Red in a threatening voice.

"Y..yes sir!" yelled the boys in fear as they ran.

What they said got Blue thinking. He didn't actually believe them but he was thinking on where the rumors started from. It was probably nothing but something in the back of Blue's mind was telling him there is more to Leaf than meets the eyes. He decided to ignore it for now.

Leaf entered her apartment after school so she could get ready. She lived alone. Her parents probably didn't even know she moved to Kanto and that was a good thing. She closed the door and slid down it ending up on the floor. She had heard people talking about her in the hallway too.

"Why...why do these rumors follow me everywhere...the point of moving to Kanto was to get away from them but they still found there way here..." said Leaf to herself as she started to cry.

Then she remembered the two boys who were nice enough to ask her if she wanted to hangout. She wiped her tear away and got up.

"I finally see some light at the end of this tunnel. I found two people who want to be my friends." Leaf said to herself to cheer herself up.

For once Leaf was happy. She was bursting with excitement as she was getting ready. Red was all nervous. He never had much luck with girls. Most just found him weird and the ones who actually went on a date with him were just trying to get closer to Blue. Leaf seemed like such a sweet and nice girl. He really didn't want to fuck this up.

"Blue will be there so it's not an actual date but I'm still nervous. What if I say something that offends her." Red rambled to himself.

Over at Blue's house Blue was digging through school records on his grandfather's computer. The little part in the back of his mind had got to him. He wasn't able to dig up much. Her grades were all above average and he could find no record of any disciplinary problems with her. One thing that stood out to him the fact that she had been to ten different schools across Hoenn and that right before leaving a school she would miss between two to three weeks of school for personal medical reasons.

"There is definitely more to this than the school records are letting on." thought Blue.

"Hey big bro Red is here for you." called out Daisy.

Blue put his search on hold. Maybe he could pry some information out of Leaf when they meet up. He won't pry to hard though. The three finally met up.

"Hey guys." Leaf said cutely.

"Wow...you look amazing." Red said in awe.

Leaf started to blush and then Red realized what he just said. His face went completely red.

"T...thank you." said Leaf embarrassed.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat?" said Blue reading the air and deciding to break the silence.

They went to a dinner just down the road. Leaf was impressed with it.

"Wow this place has a pretty cool vintage vibe. I like it." stated Leaf as they sat down in a booth.

"Yeah we come here a lot. The food is fantastic and it's always service with a smile." Red bragged taking a seat next to Leaf.

"Red! Blue! my two favorite regulars! Oh I see you got a lady here today. She your girlfriend Red?" welcomed the owner.

Both Red and Leaf blushed hard at the comment earning laughter from the owner.

"I'm just joking. Could I get you fella's started with some drinks? Orange soda for Blue and cola for Red?" asked the owner.

"You know us so well." added Blue.

"What kind of a owner would I be if I didn't remember my regulars. Now what will the lady be having?" questioned the owner.

"Well I want the strawberry milkshake but I don't have enough money to spare for that so I guess I'll just have water..." said Leaf quite disappointed.

"No get her a milkshake. It's on me." Red spoke up.

"You got it." said the owner as he left.

"Why would you do that?" asked Leaf feeling bad.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" added Red not knowing what's wrong.

"You're paying for my stuff..." Leaf said.

"I still don't see the problem." answered Red.

Leaf was really confused. Was he doing this out of pity? Blue saw Leaf's confused expression and piped up.

"Red was brought up to be chivalrous. That's why he doesn't see a problem. He was told to always pay for a lady you're with." explained Blue.

"Oh umm... thank you." said Leaf blushing again.

"No problem." said Red with a cool attitude.

Leaf then felt her heart skip a beat. She had never felt something like that before.

"What was that? Am I...falling for him?" she asked herself in her head.

The owner came back with the drinks and took their food order. Red of course told him that Leaf's is on him. Leaf then turned her gaze to the strawberry milkshake that Red so nicely got for her. She excitedly took a sip and started gushing about the flavor.

"Oh wow! This is just divine!" said Leaf falling in love with the drink.

"You really like milkshakes huh?" asked Red noticing her slightly over the top reaction.

"I love anything strawberry!" answered Leaf slurping down her shake with a big grin on her face.

Blue decided to start his questioning. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"So Leaf what brings you to Kanto anyway? Did your parents get work here or something?" questioned Blue.

It was only brief but Blue saw her tense up at the question.

"No I'm here all by myself. My mom said I should get out and see the world so here I am." answered Leaf calmly and with a smile.

It was clearly a lie. No doubt she's here by herself but there is no way that's the reason she left. Blue didn't know what else to ask. If he wasn't careful she might shut down.

"Ok what about your last school? Was it any good?" asked Blue wording it carefully.

He saw her tense up again. Clearly these things are painful memories for her.

"Curriculum wise it's fine but I didn't like it. I had a hard time making friends." said Leaf looking a little sad.

"But you made some right?" asked Red.

"No...I actually never had a friend before..." answered Leaf looking down right depressed now.

"Oh...sorry I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." said Red feeling bad.

"No it's fine. This is what friends do right? They like to know stuff about you?" asked Leaf with her cute smile back on her face.

The owner brought their food and Blue decided to stop questioning. They ate while Red and Blue answered question Leaf had about their personal lives. It only seemed fair seeing as they just questioned her. As they were eating Blue could hear the other people form school there talking.

"Wow are Red and Blue actually hanging out with her?"

"Are they aware of her history?"

"Maybe that's why they're with her. She's easy."

"Eww that's gross. You know how many guys she has been with?"

Blue looked over to Leaf and she clearly had heard some of them too. Red didn't seem to have heard though. That was a good thing because Red would have beat everyone to a pulp if he did.

"I think we should get going now." suggested Blue trying to get Leaf out of the situation.

They paid then left. Blue was really concerned now. He needed to get back home and do some more digging.

"Hey you guys should go ahead without me. I got some stuff I have to do at home." said Blue.

"Oh ok. See you at school tomorrow." said Leaf in goodbye.

Red was just looking at him with don't leave me all in his eyes. Blue just gave him a wink saying you got this before he left.

"So what now?" asked Leaf.

"Umm we were planning on seeing a movie. You wanna do that?" said Red really nervous.

"Ok! I haven't gone to see a movie in so long." stated Leaf excitedly.

They went to the movies as Blue got back home and started digging again. He signed into his grandfathers account because he had a suspicion that he was going to need the authority.

He searched all of Hoenn's hospital records for anything involving Leaf since the school records said something about medical reasons. He found the usual stuff like her birth, check ups and some personal information he immediately stopped reading because he didn't need to know that.

"Nothing out of the ordinarily here...wait a minute what's this?" said Blue to himself as he stumbled upon something.

He found ten files about emergency room visits. Each was dated only weeks before she had left a school.

"These must be the reason for the missed time." Blue said to himself.

He opened the oldest of the files and his eyes widened as he read the reason for the visit. Attempted suicide. Red and Leaf were just getting out of the movies.

"That was awesome! Did you see when he tossed that little match and the entire place blew up in flames!" gushed Leaf still on an adrenaline high from the action movie they saw.

"I didn't think a girl would want to see a movie like that." stated Red.

"Umm yeah. I don't care much for those sappy chick flicks. I wanna see shit blow up!" Leaf explained excitedly.

"What a woman." thought Red.

"Anyway it's getting late so I'm going to head home now. See you tomorrow." said Leaf.

"Wait let me walk you home. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out alone at night." offered Red with his chivalry shining through again.

Red looked and Leaf's face was bright red. He stared blankly for a second and then realized what he just said. He face then looked like Leaf's. They walked in awkward silence for a bit then Leaf spoke up.

"Thank you. For calling me pretty I mean." thanked Leaf with a light blush on her face.

"Well you are so that's why I said it." said Red embarrassed.

"I really had a wonderful time. Thank you for wanting to be my friend. Blue too." said Leaf truly grateful to them.

"Well who wouldn't be? You an awesome person." said Red with a big stupid grin.

"If you only knew the half of it..." mumbled Leaf under her breath.

"If I only knew what? You talking about those rumors I heard a few guys talking about?" asked Red.

"You...you heard those...?" asked Leaf looking at the ground.

"Yeah some guys were saying some pretty nasty stuff about you but don't worry. I scared the living shit outta them so I don't think they will be making up stories anytime soon." explained Red trying to make her feel better.

"...thank you...no one has ever stuck up for me before..." thanked Leaf feeling tears coming on.

"Anyway you have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." said Red as he left.

Leaf got to her room and fell on her bed.

"He is such a gentlemen. I think I'm falling in love." she said to herself.

Blue's face wa pale as he read through the files. All ten of them were for suicide attempts. Pills, drowning, carbon monoxide, hanging the list goes on. All the files say that the attempt was probably due to massive amounts of bullying.

"So that's why she moved schools so much. The rumors would get to much for her. That poor girl..." said Blue feeling really sorry for her.

He then found that she was diagnosed with depression and PTSD. It said that she developed PTSD after being a victim of a horrible crime. He dug around some police files and found the one Leaf was involved in. He started reading it and felt sick to his stomach. He had to stop and run to the bathroom to vomit.

"Big bro?! what's wrong?" asked Daisy in concern.

"That...p...poor girl...h...how can she...still smile...after all that..." said Blue not being able to believe what he just read.

Daisy walked over to the computer and started reading. She fell to the ground in shock.

"Why would somebody do that? Why?" Daisy asked with tears falling down her face.

"I need to question her tomorrow and tell Red." said Blue needing to know if all of this is true.

 **Hey sorry I have to make this a two parter. I didn't realize just how much I originally wrote for Leaf's backstory. Now next chapter will truly be dark...for real this time.**


	6. Ch6 Leaf Green Part 2

**Hey guys. I must warn you that this chapter covers some very touchy and dark stuff but I guess that's to be expected from the M rating. So without further adue here is my most disturbing and tragic chapter to date.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Leaf got up that morning feeling happy for the first time since she could remember. Her past didn't matter to her right now. She was able to meet two people who like her. Two people who she could call a friend. She even developed a crush on one. Light was finally making its way into her life.

"I don't care what they say about me anymore. Both of them heard them and neither of them believed them. So it doesn't matter what they say." she said to herself as she was getting ready.

She stepped out of her apartment feeling happy for once. Nothing could ruin this feeling for her...or so she thought. She was naive to believe the world would let her stay happy for more than a few hours. She was fine when she first got to school. The others were talking about her but she told herself she didn't care about that anymore. What made her stop dead in her tracks was when she overheard them bring some other people into the rumors.

"I saw Red and Blue hanging out with the slut from Hoenn yesterday."

Leaf's face went pale when she heard this. She got to a place out of sight so she could eavesdrop on them.

"Are you saying they both did her?"

"Why else would a whore like that hang with boys? It's obvious she slept with them."

"At the same time?! I knew those guys were close friends but I didn't thing they would share a girl?!"

"I don't think you can even call her a girl. she's basically a walking STD."

"That's pathetic. Tapping a cum dumpster like her is just gross. I won't asked them to come watch the game with us ever again."

"I wanted to give myself to Blue but now that bitch has tainted him. We better warn all the girls about this. Not even rubber can protect you from what that whore carries around."

"Red too. I thought he was gross before but now he's contagious too."

Leaf grit her teeth and walked away. She was devastated.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke Arceus?! I finally find happiness and you have to rip it away from me?!" said Leaf to herself angry at her so called god.

She was fine with all the stuff about her. After so long they finally just sound like white noise. What bothers her now is the fact that Red and Blue were now dragged into this. She was all too familiar with how it works. First it's just one rumor here and there and then eventually not even the school faculty wants to talk to you. They'll kick you out of class for no reason and everything you own will be vandalized without warning. Nobody will talk to you and nobody will stand up to the bullies. You'll have no one to go to and it will get to much until you decide to end it all. At this point Leaf realized that she was crying.

"There is no way I'm letting those two go through that..." she said wiping her tears and going to look for Red and Blue.

Red was just closing his locker when Blue found him. Blue was winded from running as fast as he could to get here.

"Hey man what's wrong? You're really pale..." asked Red in concern.

"It's Leaf...we...need to talk...with her..." answered Blue in between breaths.

At that moment Leaf had found them. Red greeted her with a smile but Leaf refused to meet his gaze. She just stared at the ground making sure they couldn't see her face.

"I'm sorry..." was all she said.

"About what?" asked Red not confused.

"I'm sorry...I'm really really sorry..." she said this time with tears streaming down her face.

"Leaf...what's wrong? You can tell us we are your friends." said Red trying to comfort her.

"No...no we can't be...we can't be friends..." Leaf said forcefully trying not to completely break down.

"Leaf you're not making any sense. Why can't we?" asked Red not understanding.

"WE JUST CAN"T OK?!" yelled Leaf

Both Red and Blue just looked at her with shock on there faces. They were speechless.

"I'm sorry you had to meet me! I'm sorry I have to exist! And I'm sorry I tried to make you my friends!" screamed Leaf who was full on crying now.

Leaf turned and started to run away. Blue snapped to his senses and yelled after her.

"Leaf wait! I need to talk to you!" yelled Blue trying to get her to stop.

"Just stay away from me!" she yelled back running away as fast as she could.

Blue was about to run after her when Red stopped him.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Red with a heavy heart.

Blue saw that Red was really hurt from that and decided to take some time to explain.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong Red. In fact you were probably her saving grace." Said Blue gaining a confused look from Red.

"Then why did it sound like she hates us?" asked Red still not understanding.

"Because she wants to push us away. Take a minute to listen to the whispers of the people. I heard it on my way to find you and I'm guessing Leaf heard it as well." explained Blue.

Red listened around and started hearing the rumors. They were all about how gross Red and Blue were for hanging with Leaf. Red slowly pieced it together.

"She did that to protect our reputation?" pieced together Red.

"Close. She did it to save us from a endless circle of bullying. Something she knows all too well." corrected Blue.

Red looked at Blue with more confusion so Blue began to explain.

"Remember when we first heard those rumors about Leaf? I knew they couldn't be true but I also knew that a rumor like that doesn't start from nothing so I got curious. I dug around her files and found out that she has been bullied like that for years. I dug some more and found the sickening reason those rumors started and I also found out that she couldn't handle it anymore..." explained Blue with a sad expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Red.

"I mean she's suicidal. She has tried to kill herself ten times now and I fear an 11th time is coming..." Blue said bluntly.

Red's whole demeanor changed when he heard this. No longer was he feeling hurt. Now he just needed to find Leaf and talk to her. She was such a nice person and there was no way Red was going to say goodbye to her. He had to go save her from herself. Red started running as fast as he could.

"Where are you going?!" Blue yelled after him.

"Explain the rest later! I need to find her!" Red yelled back not slowing down.

Leaf had made it outside into a back ally before she fell to her knees crying.

"Why...why can I never be happy? Why?!" she yelled out in frustration.

She was on her hands and knees crying her eyes out when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Well well well. Look what we have here boys." said a male voice.

Leaf looked up and turned her head back to see a group of 8 guy slowly walking up to her. They didn't seem like good guys like Red and Blue.

"What do you want?" asked Leaf wiping tears from her eyes.

"We just heard the school whore crying about how she can't be happy so we came to help you with that." answered one of them.

"No...I'm not a whore...there just rumors..." said Leaf with tears streaming down her face and looking down.

She didn't notice but when she looked up again they had surrounded her. She suddenly got and overwhelming feeling of dread. She knew this feeling all too well and she started to shake.

"Hey now baby don't be scared. We are going to make you feel happy...all of us." said the leader of the group putting an arm around her.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" she screamed out in a panic pushing the guy away.

The leader got up and just smirked. She tried to find a way out but they had her trapped. Her heart rate started to rise. After a bit of struggling they had her pinned down to the ground. One guy holding down each limb. She tried to break free but they were too strong for her. One guy got on top of her and pulled out a switch blade. Leaf started hyperventilating. The guy used the knife to cut her shirt down the middle and ripped it open revealing her light green bra. Leaf was having a full on panic attack now due to her PTSD. The guy ripped her bra off exposing her bare chest. He then started fondling her boobs causing her to start screaming in a panic. Then another guy put his hand up her skirt and started rubbing her crotch. That was the last straw for Leaf's mind. She fell silent for a second as her mind broke and made her remember all those horrible memories and then started screaming about the tragic event.

"No! No! Daddy please stop! Please don't do this! Please! I'll be a good girl! Daddy no!" she screamed out remembering her horrible past.

Suddenly a brick came flying and hit the guy on top of her in the head knocking him off and out. Before anyone could process what happened another one came and knocked out the guy down by Leaf's skirt. They looked back to find Red tossing another brick up and down in his hand. He was pissed.

"What the fuck are you guys doing to my friend?" asked Red in a deadly serious tone.

"If you must know loser we were just having a bit of fun with her that's all." answered the leader.

Red looked at Leaf who was looking back with a pleading gaze for help. Tears kept flowing from her eyes.

"Fun? What part of this is fun? It looks like she's in nothing but pain!" yelled Red out in anger.

"I said we were. I never said she was." said the leader.

That was it. Red let the last brick fly taking down one more.

"Looks like the slut will have to wait boys. Let's get him." ordered the leader.

All five of them rushed towards Red but he wasn't a pushover. He took one guy down with a well placed sucker punch to the face. He then started fighting the other four. Leaf had calmed down quite a bit and was now sitting up covering her chest with her arm. She felt relived that Red showed up. She tried to push him away but he ignored all that. He was fighting outnumbered just to protect her. She couldn't understand why.

"Why? Why? would he do this..." she said to herself as she watched in horror.

They managed to get the better of Red as two guys held him by his arms. The leader just let into him and wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" pleaded Leaf.

"Like hell. He took down four of my guys. I ain't letting him walk away." the leader said back.

The one guy who wasn't doing anything started to walk towards Leaf.

"Hey boss I'm gonna keep the slut company while you beat the hell out of that guy." he said.

Red heard this and looked up to see the guy getting closer and closer to Leaf.

"No...no stay back!" screamed Leaf as she pushed herself back.

Red snapped. There was no way he was letting Leaf get hurt. The leader punched Red in the face but Red pushed back against his fist causing a struggle. He then quickly pulled his right arm inwards bringing the guy holding it closer. He then gave up his struggle with the leader witch sent his head into the face of the guy holding his arm. This broke his nose and knocked him out. Red then kicked the leader down and tried to run only to be stopped by the guy on his left arm.

"Break his damn arm!" the leader ordered in anger.

The guy did what was asked and snapped Red arm. However Red just used this to get away from him and started running towards the other guy. He caught up the the other guy and grabbed the back of his head. Using the momentum of his run Red then smashed the guy's face into the pavement. Red was now face to face with Leaf and she started to tear up at the sight of Red. He had blood running down his face and where his arm was broken was quickly starting to bruise up. Red coughed up blood and held his chest in pain. Clearly his ribs were broken.

"Why would you do this for me?" asked Leaf crying at the sight in front of her.

"Why? I don't understand why you would ask that. Isn't this just what friends do?" said Red in response.

Leaf started full out crying after hearing that. No one has ever said anything like that to her before. Red just smiled and place his hand on her head.

"I'm not going to let these guys hurt you. I promise." said Red comforting her.

He got up and almost fell over. He was losing consciousness but he wasn't going to stop now. He faced the last two but they managed to get him down. They broke both his legs and Red's consciousness began fading. Before he went he noticed the two guys fall and a third person come up. He then blacked out. Red awoke again in a daze. After a few seconds he got his bearings and saw he was in a hospital room. His upper body was covered in bandages and his left arm and both legs were in casts. Also in the room was Blue, his mom and Leaf sitting in chairs. Blue noticed Red woke up and got up to see him followed by Red's mom. Leaf stayed sitting.

"Oh sweetie you're ok! I was so worried. From what Blue told me those boys could have killed you." said Red's mom in relief.

"It's ok mom. Hey Blue what happened after I blacked out?" asked Red wondering how he got here.

"Luckily I got there just in time to stop those guys from bashing your skull in. After that I gave my button up to Leaf so she could cover up. I just took a shirt from one of the guys there. Then me and Leaf rushed you to the hospital. I then called your mom and Leaf went home to change. I called the police after and they picked up those guys." explained Blue.

"Yes the cops said those boys are going to be facing some serious jail time." Red's mom chimed in.

"What about me? I practically beat those guys to death." asked Red.

"All self defense. You won't be facing any charges." answered Blue.

Red looked over to Leaf. She was sitting down looking at her lap. She seemed really tense.

"Are you ok Leaf?" Red asked in concern.

She tensed up more and gripped the end of her skirt tightly. She didn't look up. Blue read the air and decided to give them some space.

"Come on miss Fires. We should give these two some time alone. They've been through a lot." said Blue heading for the door soon followed by Red's mom.

It was silent. Red just stared at Leaf as she refused to look up. She was clearly uncomfortable.

"Leaf please tell me if you are ok or not." Red said really worrying about her.

She finally looked up and Red could see tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were also blood shot. From the look of it she has been crying for awhile.

"No. I'm not ok...I don't understand your actions and I don't understand this new feeling I have." Leaf finally said.

"What do you mean?" asked Red.

"I mean why would you do this? You almost died for my sake...why would you risk your life for someone as pathetic and worthless as..." Leaf started but was stopped.

"You stop right there! I don't ever want to hear those words from your mouth again! You're smart, beautiful and kind. Nothing about you is pathetic or worthless. As for why I already told you. That's what friends do." Red shouted angry that Leaf would sell herself short.

Leaf gripped her chest after hearing those words unable to understand what she was feeling.

"Red...what am I feeling now...this feeling of relief...this feeling of comfort...this feeling of not being alone...is...is this what it feels like when someone cares about you?" Leaf genuinely asked crying and clutching her chest.

Red eyes were wide with shock. He wasn't expecting such a question from her.

"Leaf...what happened to you in the past? Blue dug some stuff up but he said he didn't want to believe it. Please Leaf I'm your friend. I want to know." asked Red.

Leaf sighed. She walked to the door and told Blue to come in.

"So you know about it..." said Leaf heavy hearted.

"I know what official school, medical and police records say. I want to know what you say though." said Blue.

"I guess you guys have the right to know. You are my friends after all." Leaf said.

Leaf let out another sigh as Red and Blue listened.

"I guess I should start at the beginning...all my problems can be traced back to the man...no monster known as my father. He lost his job when I was 7 and he became an abusive alcoholic. For the next three years he would get drunk and beat me. He would tell me it's my fault that the family was struggling. My mother was no help. She lived only for him and would tell me that my father was right. Things only got worse when I turned 10." Leaf explained but stopped.

She was clearly pained remembering these memories.

"How did it get worse Leaf?" Red asked in a soft voice as to not make her feel pressured.

"He began molesting me..." she said bluntly.

Red covered his mouth out of shock and Blue's face got pale as more of the police file he read was being confirmed as true.

"He told me he would kill me if I told the police or anyone so I was too scared to stop him...I had one little escape from all of this and that was idol performances at school. I had a natural talent for it and I was only happy when I was on stage. I had no idea what effect this would have on my father though." she stopped again.

Blue looked like he was about to puke and Leaf's face had gone pale.

"When I was 14 my mother had to work late so my father went to my performance to pick me up. He didn't let me change before bringing me home...I was scared...I should have ran...I should have ran..." Leaf wasn't able to finish.

She was crying and unable to speak anymore. The memory too painful.

"Leaf what happened? what did he do to you?" asked Red scared to know the answer.

"He raped her..." Blue answered knowing what the police file said.

Red was speechless. He didn't know what to say after hearing that. Leaf began again.

"Thank you Blue I just couldn't say it myself...my mother found us in the act and a huge fight broke out between them. In the chaos I ran out and managed to call the police. He was locked away for life. I was told I had PTSD from the ordeal and later developed depression. My mother hated me after. She blamed me for what happened. Even school turned it's back on me. A rumor was going around that I actually seduced my father and that he did nothing wrong. I was made out to be the bad guy and I couldn't take it anymore...everyone had turned on me...that was the first time I tried to kill myself..." she explained then stopped to give herself another mental break.

Red and Blue were silent. All they could do at this point was listen.

"When I woke up in an emergency room with my mother I thought there was still some hope left but she told me she only brought me in so that I could suffer longer. She truly hated me. I moved schools and the rumors would follow. Now they said I was a full blown whore. I tried to kill myself 9 more times. Every time my mother would bring me to the hospital. After the last time I went to the police and they helped me move to Kanto and here we are now." she finished explaining.

She looked up and expected the usual bully treatment she would get from telling the story but she saw that both Red and Blue were crying. Blue walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." was all he said.

He then pushed her to Red's bedside and Red hugged her.

"I promise I won't let anything hurt you like that again. We are all friends now and we look out for each other ok?" Red said.

"Yeah." Leaf responded with tears in her eyes.

 _Present day_

Red had tears in his eyes now as he was running.

"I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt so please be safe Leaf." he said to himself as he kept running.

* * *

 **And thus the two pater concludes. Man my brain is fucked up for writing this. Oh well. I would also like to tell you guys that I'm going to be starting up the Hoenn region part of this story soon. Timeline wise it takes place at the same time this one does so that's why I'm writing them both at the same time. Anyway please review if you enjoyed.**


	7. Ch7 Broken Promise

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy moving back home from school and getting a job lined up. I'm back though and plan to be more active with this. Now for those who don't like it there is a kinda sorta lemon...ish part in this chapter but it's short, not very discriptive and worded vaguely. Anyway please enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Leaf was hyperventilating and tears were running down her face. She was terrified. She looked at the ground in front of her witch now had a man laying down on it. A dead man to be more accurate. The very same man that Leaf met in Pewter and decided to help. For the past week Leaf had been helping the archaeologists at Mt Moon but she never imagined it would end up like this.

 _2 hours earlier_

"Hey Leaf can you bring me a brush? I think I found something." asked one of the scientists.

"On it." she replied.

She ran and came back with a brush. after a bit of dusting the man became more excited.

"By god it's a fossil! Go get the boss Leaf." yelled the man in joy.

She went and got him and they started digging to get it out. In the process they ended up finding another one.

"What a find. both a dome fossil and a helix fossil. I say we can call it quits today boys." The boss announced.

"how about a little break before we pack up?" Leaf said having set up a table with drinks for everyone.

"Leaf you are just too kind. You've been a big help and I would like to thank you. To Leaf!" said the boss in a toast.

"To Leaf!"

"Aww you guys you're making me blush. It's no big deal. I'm only here to protect you guys from the wild Pokemon anyway." said Leaf scratching the back of her head.

"But you've been so helpful running back and forth for us so we thank you." praised the boss.

Just then Leaf's Butterfree sensed movement.

"What's up Butterfree?" she asked.

Then they heard a bang and felt rumbling.

"Was that an explosion?!" asked one of the scientists in a panic.

"Whatever it is I'll handle it. You get the fossils in a safe place just in case. Come on out Ivysaur and Jigglypuff." said Leaf putting her Pokemon on high alert.

She then saw a group of people dressed in black with a red R on the front of them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Prepare for trouble with our take over of this mine." answered one of them.

"And make it double with your ass kicking next in line." answered another.

Then another one came up and whacked those two on the head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Stupid little rhymes don't put fear into them!"

"Sorry..." they said in unison.

Leaf just looked on in complete confusion.

"Sorry about that. Now we are Team Rocket the largest crime group in Kanto and starting right now Mt Moon is our territory." said the most leader like of the grunts.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Leaf under her breath.

The grunt didn't hear her but noticed that the grunts behind him were dropping like flies.

"What the?! Sleep powder?!" he said covering his mouth after noticing Butterfree.

"Now you boys can have a nice nap while we wait for the cops." Leaf said smugly.

Suddenly she heard her Butterfree scream out. She looked and Butterfree was knocked out and the sleep powder was blown away.

"Heh you're Butterfree was no match for our hoard of Zubats." bragged the grunt.

"You sure about that?" Leaf questioned slyly.

The grunt looked and saw that along with Butterfree 6 Zubats were also knocked out. She returned Butterfree as Jigglypuff and Ivysaur took the field. Leaf beat grunt after grunt. Although Leaf was a far stronger trainer than any of them there was just too many. Leaf used up all her items and still both Jigglypuff and Ivysaur fell. Leaf returned them and fell to her knees feeling the blow back of using two Pokemon that intensely.

"Tie them up boys." ordered on of the grunts.

All of there hands were tied behind there backs and Leaf's Pokeballs were taken.

"I have a plan but you all need to listen very carefully." the boss said.

The boss got up getting the grunts attention.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked a grunt.

"Please sir I have to use the bathroom." he answered.

"Yeah right. we say yeah and you jump us the first second you get. Not happening." said the grunt.

"Oh well looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." said the boss as he tackled the grunt to the ground.

Leaf got up and kicked one right between the legs. The rest of the scientists followed suit. They were all pushed back down on the ground but a head count showed that one was missing.

"Hehe. Yep that was all just to let one of us get away. I say you have about an hour or so before Brock gets here." said the boss.

The scientists were in high spirits witch pissed off the grunts. One of them grabbed the boss and move him away from the rest. Then a bunch of grunts started beating him up. Leaf watched in horror as the boss slowly stopped moving and a pool of blood formed around him.

 _present_

"Let this be an example to the rest of you! Team Rocket doesn't fuck around!" yelled a grunt putting fear into everyone.

"You...you monsters..." Leaf mumbled in between sobs.

"Flattery will get you no where honey. Now move all these lab dudes somewhere else I have a plan for the girl." ordered the grunt.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Leaf not wanting to know the answer.

"What any crime group would do with a pretty girl." he answered with a smirk.

Leaf got that feeling of dread she was all to familiar with and began shaking.

"It seems you know what I'm talking about. Don't worry as long as you do what I say you won't get hurt." said the grunt unzipping his pants.

Leaf closed her eyes, turned her head and leaned back as far as the wall behind her would let her. The grunt just pushed it against her cheek and after a second or two he grabbed her head and turned it back. It was now pushing against her lips very slowly gaining entry. As soon as she felt it enter her mouth she bit down causing the grunt to retract screaming in pain.

"You little bitch!" he yelled smacking her in the face causing her to fall over.

He then picked her up by the hair and smacked her a few more times.

"Go ahead and beat me...I'm use to it." Leaf said in defiance.

"Really? Well are you use to these?" he asked pulling a gun to her head.

Leaf instantly froze up. She was more scared that ever before in her life.

"Now if you don't want me to use it you better finish your job." he threatened.

"Red I'm so sorry. I don't want to die." apologized Leaf in her head as she continued what the grunt wanted of her.

The grunt didn't last very long. He finished in Leaf's mouth and she immediately spit it out.

"There. Are you happy now?" said Leaf hoping she was done.

"I am but the rest of the boys aren't. She's all yours boys! use this if she doesn't listen." He said placing the gun down and walking away.

Leaf looked and saw a line up of grunts.

"No...no no please no...Red...help me...please." she pleaded in her head.

Red got a sudden chill down his spine causing him to put even more of a spring in his step. After a bit of time he finally sees the entrance to Mt Moon with a Rocket grunt standing out front. He sent out Charmeleon and Pikachu.

The grunt notice Red running.

"Hey you stop right there! this is Team Rocket territory now!" yelled the grunt.

Red didn't stop.

"Thundershock." he said under his breath.

Pikachu ran up and shocked the grunt and Red plowed into him gaining entrance to Mt Moon. Three other grunts saw this and just stared at Red. Red looked up at them with a serious face.

"First question. Are you guys Team Rocket?" asked Red.

"Yeah what of it?" answered one of the grunts.

"Good." said Red as Charmeleon slashed the grunt who answered.

He fell over screaming in pain as the other two froze.

"Second question. What are you doing here?" asked Red again.

"We're her to steal the fossils because they're worth a lot." answered one shaking in fear.

"I see." said Red as Pikachu jumped on the grunts head and shocked him to a crisp.

The last grunt fell to his knees and started begging.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll tell you what ever you want!" he pleaded.

"Last question. Where is Leaf?" Red asked more seriousness in his voice than before.

"You...you mean the girl? I...I don't remember...I get lost very easy." the grunt answered.

"Then you're useless to me." Red said as he sucker punched him.

Red was then approached by a Clefairy that had been in hiding.

"What is it? Do you Know where Leaf is?" Red asked.

The Clefairy nodded.

"Then lead the way." said Red running with the Clefairy.

More Team Rocket grunts came after hearing the screams but Red plowed through them. Grunt after grunt fell to Red's rampage until finally they found Leaf. Red stared in despair at the sight he came across. Leaf's spirit was so broken that she didn't even notice Red was there. She had semen all in her hair, face and shirt. Leaf looked up when Red fell to his knees and her eyes widened and teared up.

"Red? Thank god you're here..." she said crying.

"What...what happened to you?" Red asked with his eyes tearing up as well.

"They...they used me to...to pleasure them...it was horrible..." Leaf managed to say before crying again.

Red slowly got closer and pulled a cloth out of his bag. He then began to wipe the semen of her face. His eyes were streaming with tears.

"I...I'm so sorry Leaf...I promised I wouldn't let this happen to you but...I couldn't protect you...I failed and broke a promise...I'm so sorry." Red said fully breaking down.

At that moment Red hated himself. He was a man of his word and here he was just crying in front of the person he failed. He stopped when Leaf put her hand on his cheek and made him look her in the eyes. She had tears running down her face too but she also had a smile.

"It's ok Red." she said.

"But look at you. I couldn't protect you...I gave you my word and now..." Red began but was stopped when Leaf put her lips onto his.

Red stared wide eyed for a second but returned it after a second. It was a short but passionate kiss.

"What matters is that you're here now. I'm crying because I'm happy that you came for me. No matter how bad things are you always seem to show up when I need you and you make everything better. I love you Red. I have ever since that day in the ally. You mean the world to me Red." Leaf confessed.

"Leaf I...I love you too. I don't want you to leave my side ever again. That way I can always protect you." said Red feeling the same way Leaf did.

Leaf nodded in agreement. Red finished cleaning her off, untied her hands and helped her to her feet but she fell back down.

"My legs hurt too much to stand. I also need to get my Pokemon back from the grunt who did this to me." Leaf explained.

"You mean me don't ya sweetheart?" said a grunt that walked in.

Leaf started shaking in fear. This told Red that this was the grunt that put her through all this.

"I'm sorry there boy did you want to give her a try too? Let me tell you she's really good at...at..." the grunt began to taunt but froze up.

Red had his back to the grunt and turned his head ever so slightly so that the grunt could see the very corner of his eye. The grunt shook in fear. Because with just the corner of Red's death stare to the grunt Red had the presence of a mountain.

"Why...why won't my body move?! That...that isn't a kid... that's a monster!" the grunt panicked in his head.

Red turned around and slowly started walking towards the grunt. He was now right in front of him.

"So you're the one who put my girl through hell?" Red said with a deadly serious voice.

The grunt only nodded. Red backed up a bit and then the grunts throat was sliced. Charmeleon had felt Red's heart and did what he thought he should do. The grunt fell to the floor screaming but quickly died of blood loss. Red took Leaf's Pokemon back and gave them to Leaf. He then picked her up bridal style.

"Let's get you out of here." Red said.

That was the plan however they were now surrounded by Rocket grunts. As if on que rocks came flying in on one side taking out countless grunts. Red looked to see Brock with a Golem.

"When fighting a gym battle we have to use teams based on how many badges the trainer has however when doing gym leader duties like kicking the ass of some stupid gang out of my mountain then I get to use my actual team." Brock explained with his Golem and Rydon next to him.

"Don't give up boys we still got numbers!" yelled a grunt trying to keep morale high.

Just as he said that the wall on the other side blew open. Standing there was a girl with orange hair and a blue bikini on. Next to her stood a Starmie and a Golduck.

"Nice of you to join us Misty." greeted Brock.

"Mt Moon is my jurisdiction too so of course I'd show up. I already freed the scientists so all we got to do is clean up this trash." Misty said sending her Pokemon to attack.

Red took the opening to get out with Leaf. They got out of Mt Moon on the Cerulean City side and Red lead the scientists to the hospital. Brock and Misty cleaned up Mt Moon of Team Rocket and went to the hospital too. After everyone was checked in Misty and Brock left to get some rest. Red was also checked in after he blacked out upon getting to the hospital. Leaf was up and walking soon after and was sitting next to Red who was sound asleep.

"Thank you Red." she said as she kissed his forehead and soon fell asleep at his bedside.

* * *

 **There we go. Red and Leaf are finally together. Just a little promotion here for those of you who like this story you should go check out the Hoenn region story I started too. They will tie together at some point in the far future. Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be done sooner than this one was.**


	8. Ch8 Aura

" **Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be done sooner than this one was."**

 **A huge fucking liar**

 **Haha...yeah real sorry about this. I haven't left this fic for dead I've just been doing other things. Plus side I have all of Kanto Region planned out it's just a matter of sitting my ass down and actually writing it. Anyway enjoy the long awaited come back.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That is not a lie** **.**

* * *

Red started to wake up. He was really groggy and couldn't tell where he was at all. When he tried to get up he felt something keeping him down. He started to panic for a second until his eyes adjusted. It looked like a hospital room. He then looked down and discovered what was holding him down. Leaf was sound asleep on his chest drooling all over it.

"Eww...she's lucky I love her." Red mumbled.

Red's voice caused Leaf to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Red staring back at her. She shot up immediately.

"Red!? You're awake!?" She said in shock.

"Yeah and wet." He answered glaring at her.

Leaf looked to see the literal puddle of drool she left on his chest. Her face went red.

"Oh God I'm sorry. That's really embarrassing." She said grabbing a cloth and wiping it up.

"Anyway how long have I been out?" Red asked.

"Umm about three days. The doctors said that the high stress and over use of your pokemon during the situation drained you." Leaf explained.

"What about everyone else? What happened to Team Rocket?" Red asked.

"How about I go get a nurse to check you out and then I'll explain what happened once we get out of here." Leaf said leaving the room.

Leaf came back with a nurse who checked Red. She was surprised that Red was perfectly ok now. She released him and Red and Leaf left the hospital.

"Where are we? The last thing I really remember was Misty busting through the wall." Red said scratching his head.

"We're at the Cerulean City hospital. After that you carried me and lead the Scientists to the hospital beating everyone Rocket grunt in your way. Once we got here and you put me down you instantly collapsed." Leaf explained.

Red felt his belt and felt three pokeballs instead of two. Leaf saw the confused look and knew what he found.

"Oh yeah that. The Clefairy caught itself so it's yours now." She told him.

Red looked at the pokeball and sent it out. Red then took a groveling position witch surprised Leaf.

"Thank you so very much. If it wasn't for you I don't think I would have found Leaf in time." Thanked Red.

Wait? What do you mean? Leaf asked.

"This Clefairy lead me straight to you. Fairy type Pokemon can sense human emotion and I think she sensed that you needed me and I needed you." Red said standing up again.

"Really? Well then thank you Clefairy. I guess that makes you like our cupid or something." Thanked Leaf with her heart melting smile.

Clefairy just smiled at them. Red then suddenly wrapped his arm around Leaf's waist and held her chin with the other hand. He tilted her head up so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Huh...wait...wha...ehh…" Leaf mumbled as she grew more and more flustered.

Her face was beet red and her heart was beating so fast she thought it might actually explode. Red just looked at her lovingly.

"Now I can protect you properly. I failed you once and it won't happen again. I swear as long as you're with me I won't let anything hurt you." Red said looking deep into her beautiful eyes.

Tears began running out of said eyes and Red gave a small smile.

"Oh Red...you didn't fail me at all. You came when I needed you...you always do. That's why...that's why I love you." Leaf said happier than she's ever been.

Red closed the distance between their lips catching Leaf off guard. I was like an electric shock. At first her eyes were wide open in surprise but after a few seconds she closed them and deepened the kiss while she put her arms around Red's neck. She shot her tongue into Red's mouth catching him a bit off guard but he quickly began pushing it back with his tongue. They stood there lashing their tongues for as long as their lung capacity would let them. They both have good lungs because it was about four minutes straight before they pulled away gasping for air. Both of them jumped when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked to see Brock and Misty.

"Umm...sorry to interrupt." Brock said awkwardly.

"I'm not that was hot. Do it again." Misty said with a cheeky smile.

They both pulled away from each other and looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"Anyway I'm surprised you're out already. You feeling ok?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. Never better. So what happened after I left?" Red asked wanting to know.

"Some of them managed to escape but me and Brock managed to clear out Mt Moon." Misty told them.

"Yeah and the police got there just as we were getting out." Brock added.

"Is the investigation ongoing?" He asked.

"Nope. 17 grunts were arrested, 7 were found dead and 5 are on the run. The 7 were killed in self defense and trying to keep the peace by all four of us." Brock explained.

"Wait all four of us?! Leaf when did you…" Red asked concerned.

"Before we were overpowered Butterfree shot out some poison powder in a last ditch attempt to protect us. The autopsy revealed that one of the grunts died by ingesting it." Leaf explained not proud of it.

Red put his hand on top of her head as a way to tell her it's alright.

"Yeah however you were hired to protect the team from any harm so you were well within your rights." Brock said making her feel a bit better about it.

"I ended up taking two out covering you and the Scientists." Misty said.

"I took three out in a cave in. Both me and Misty are authority figures so it's just part of the job in a situation like that." Brock said clearly not a stranger to taking a life in the name of peace.

"And that leaves the grunt I had Charmeleon kill...will I be facing any charges?" Red asked clearly bothered by the deed.

"Good samaritan act. You acted in defense of Leaf so no you won't." Brock explained.

Red still didn't feel very good about it.

"Look Red...the first blood is always the hardest. You just need to keep telling yourself you were justified." Brock said trying the keep his mind at ease.

"I just feel weird. I don't feel bad about it but I'm not proud of it either...I'm just in this limbo of how to feel." Red explained.

Leaf grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"While l can't condone killing someone I will admit that I felt relief when you killed him. He was the one that killed the head Scientist and the one who made me...you know…" Leaf admitted.

Red was silent then Leaf moved into a hug.

"So I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You saved me and I owe you my life." She thanked snuggling her head in his chest.

Red cracked a smile and returned the hug.

"You guys are free to get some therapy if you want. It was quite the ordeal." Misty added.

Red and Leaf looked at each other and smiled.

"Believe it or not I'm actually used to being sexually exploited and when I finally came out with it Red was there to support me just like now. Red is all the therapy I need." Leaf said looking at Red with all the love in her heart.

Red couldn't help himself but kiss her. Brock and Misty just smiled.

"You two are a perfect pair." Misty said.

Just as the love birds pulled away they heard clapping.

"Holy shit it finally happened. It's about Goddamn time you grew some balls and asked her out Red." Said Blue with a huge smile.

Leaf let go of Red and ran to give Blue a hug.

"Oh my god! Blue! It's been so long!" Leaf Screamed in excitement.

Blue went to return the hug but caught Red's gaze. He mumbled something under his breath but Blue heard it clearly.

"Your hands go any lower than the middle of her back and I'll skin you alive." Is was Blue heard.

Blue gulped and carefully hugged Leaf back.

"It's only been a day or two. Anyway I got to know the story behind you two getting together." Blue said excitedly.

Both Red and Leaf were silent and Blue noticed the change in their expression.

"What...happened?" Blue asked now concerned.

They explained the whole Mt Moon incident to him.

"I...I'm sorry Leaf…" Blue said feeling bad.

"Don't be. You didn't know. I would rather you look at me the same way as always than with pity." Leaf said reassuring him.

"I don't pity you Leaf. I do pity the bastards who did this to you because I know me and Red will make them wish they were dead." Said Blue determined to hunt Team Rocket down.

Thanks Blue. Also what do you mean it's about time?" Leaf asked interested.

"What? He didn't tell you? He's been head over heels for you since he first saw you." Blue said causing Red to blush a bit.

Leaf looked surprised and turned to Red.

"Is that true?" She asked.

"Go ahead Red. Tell her what went through your head." Blue teased with a cheeky smile.

Red gulped then sighed.

"When you walked into class that day I thought it was a dream. I didn't know that there were women as beautiful as you out there. I couldn't think straight and that's why Blue lied to you and said I lost my voice." Red confessed.

Leaf felt happy. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her.

"Haha yeah. I saw that idiot stare at your boobs for three minutes straight. I couldn't let him ruin his chance with you by talking." Blue added.

"Red...you're a pervert…" Leaf said covering her chest with her arms.

Blue was laughing his ass off and Red was ready to kill him.

"I'm just teasing you Red. I would think something was wrong with you if you didn't stare. Plus I'm your girlfriend now. If you want to play with them you just gotta ask." Leaf said seductively with a wink.

Red gave Blue a smug look.

"Looks like your teasing failed." He taunted.

"Lucky bastard." He shot back.

Brock and Misty felt out of place with the three friends catching up. Brock caught a glimpse of Misty poking at her boobs jealousy.

"Why can't I have tits like that? I'm older so mine should be bigger." She huffed to herself.

"You wish." Brock shot at her teasingly.

Misty in response shot her foot into his shin.

"Anyway Red I've been waiting for our next meeting." Blue said.

"Yeah I've been itching to beat your ass again." Red said getting fired up.

Let's move to the open area near the challenge bridge and then we'll see who will be beating who's ass." Blue suggested.

"You two should come watch. These guys have quite the rivalry." Leaf said to Brock and Misty.

The group changed locations. Red and Blue were ready to battle while Leaf Brock and Misty spectated.

"I'll admit you beat me pretty bad last time. You're a natural at Pokemon battles and know how to use moves to their fullest. Improvisation and ingenuity are your strong suit. However I've discovered I also have a specialty. Prediction and preparation." Blue said.

"So what's better? My spontaneous whims or your calculated strategies?" Red asked excited to see this new found strength of Blue's.

"That is the question now isn't it?" Blue answered with his Pokeball in hand.

Red got his ready too. Both stared each other down and were all fired up. Brock started to notice something that surprised him.

"Hey Misty take a closer look at those two. Doesn't that look like...that to you?" Brock asked wanting to confirm what he was seeing.

Misty took a closer look and was shocked.

"There's no way...these two rookies can already use it?!" Misty exclaimed.

"What are you two talking about?" Leaf asked not following them.

"Aura." Brock answered.

Red and Blue threw their pokeballs. They collided in the air and made a blinding flash of light. Out of the light stood Red's Pikachu and Blue's Pidgeotto.

"Where the hell did you get a Pikachu? I thought they could only be found around the Power Plant." Blue asked kinda amazed.

"Did you hear the rumors about the rare Pokemon in Viridian Forest? It was this little guy. He somehow ended up there." Red explained.

"Well like you said last time type advantage doesn't mean you win." Blue said with a grin as Pidgeotto used quick attack.

Pidgeotto shot faster than Red could see right into Pikachu's right cheek. He tried to push Pikachu away but after about a meter Pikachu completely stopped the momentum and death stared into Pidgeotto's eye. Pidgeotto gulped nervously.

"Yeah it doesn't mean you win but it sure as hell helps." Red said cracking a smile.

Pikachu sparked up and caused a flash of lightning. Once Blue was able to open his eyes he was greeted by a crispy Pidgeotto. Blue was surprised. Pidgeotto was one of his strongest Pokemon and Red took it down in one hit.

"What's Aura?" Leaf asked.

"It's essentially life energy. All living creatures have it and it's theorized that Pokemon can channel it and that's how they can use moves." Brock explained.

"So does that mean the reason Pokemon used by trainers are stronger is because they channel both their and their trainer's Aura?" Leaf asked.

Brock laughed. He was surprised that she came to that conclusion so quickly.

"You're pretty smart. My brother proved just that conclusion. Anyway it's also possible for humans to channel it too. Regular trainers can't use it but there are three different classes of Aura users." Brock said continuing his explanation.

"Boy you sure were prepared for that." Red taunted.

"I was prepared you're Pikachu is just strong." Blue explained as he sent out his next Pokemon.

Rattata stood ready to go.

"Now let's go over the next thing you taught me. What moves do." Blue said thinking he had the upper hand.

Rattata was hit before he could attack. After he got up he use quick attack on Pikachu.

"If you were counting on quick attack's priority Pikachu knows it too so it takes speed into account again. End it with your thundershock Pikachu." Red explained as Pikachu shot his attack.

Rattata looked like he was going down but just before he fell he got his balance and struck a fighting pose.

"What?! I felt that hit home how is he still standing?" Red said unsure of what happened.

Red then looked closer and found his answer. On the ground next to Rattata was a burned focus band. Red was impressed.

"That's quite the risky move seeing as there's only a 10% chance of that working." Red said praising Blue's recklessness.

"Sometimes you gotta leap before you look in Pokemon battles. Now Rattata use hyper fang!" Blue ordered.

Pikachu took the full brunt of the critical tooth slash but he still held in there. He then quick attacked to quickly take him out.

"Wow. These two are good." Misty commented.

"Yeah. Red is so hot when he gets fired up like this." Leaf gushed drooling over her man.

Brock and Misty just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Leaf snapped back to their conversation.

"Anyway you were saying about Aura users?" Leaf said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"There's three different classes. The first is an Aura User. You need to be this to become a gym leader." Brock continued.

"So you and Misty are Aura Users?" She asked.

"I am but Brock here is one step up." Misty answered.

"I'm the second class known as an Aura Master. Masters have mastered the art of channeling Aura and can use a few highly advance battle techniques." Brock explained.

"And the last class?" Leaf questioned.

"The Aura Guardians. These people have perfected Aura use and are almost like Pokemon when it comes to their power." Brock answered.

Blue sent out Abra next. It had this claw like thing as a necklace. Red knew he should look out for that. Pikachu was staggering but rushed in to attack only to be hit by a blast and finally fall.

"Wait Abra shouldn't be faster than Pikachu. This has to do with that necklace doesn't it?" Red asked.

"Yep. Quick claw allows the Pokemon holding it to occasionally go first and having taught Abra hidden power I can actually use him in battle." Said Blue.

"Well let try out my new friend. Let's go Clefairy!" Red shouted as he threw his pokeball.

The pink fluff ball stood ready to fight. Abra shot his attack but Clefairy wasn't really fazed by it. Clefairy stood there for a minute before looking at Red confused.

"Oh right we don't have the same synergy as my other Pokemon. Use disable!" Red ordered.

Clefairy pointed her finger and made a strange flash. Blue began to sweat and Red's hypothesis was confirmed.

"So I was right. The only extra move you taught Abra was hidden power. Since you can't use teleport in a trainer battle the only thing Abra can do now is struggle." Red said getting the upper hand.

Abra attacked hurting Clefairy but also itself. Then Clefairy added to the damage with doubleslap. This went back and forth for a few turns. Then Clefairy ended it with a powerful slap to Abra's cheek putting him down for the count.

"So have you decided Misty?" Brock asked.

"My mind's already made up but let's see how this ends." She answered.

"What are you talking about?" Leaf asked.

"The second we realized they were using Aura this became a test." Brock explained.

"Well it looks like it's two to one Blue." Red said with a cocky tone.

"You always were bad at math Red because I only count one on your side." Blue shot back confusing Red.

"What? But I have tw…" Red stopped when he heard was sounded like gunshots.

Time stopped around Red and he noticed water droplets in the air around him. Red snapped back to reality when he heard Leaf scream. He looked to see the three spectators. They looked like they had just dodged something and further past them was a soaking wet Clefairy clearly knocked out.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes I tend to give him a bit too much energy." Blue said with his partner Squirtle standing ready.

Red stood emotionless with that cool can't see the eyes because of shadows thing. He held his pokeball out and dropped it. Everyone stood silent as it slowly rolled to the center except for Leaf who was feeling hot from how cool Red looked. The ball came to a slow stop and exploded in a fiery vortex. Once the fire stopped Charmeleon was standing ready to kick ass. As the two sets of rivals stared each other down what seemed like a random whirlwind started to blow.

"Where did this wind come from?" Leaf asked covering her face from it.

"It's not wind. It's the pressure of their Aura. It's surprising how strong it is for two rookies." Brock praised.

Leaf couldn't see it but to any Aura user Red and Blue were releasing raging blue Aura.

"Wow. Their Auras are bigger than mine." Misty said impressed.

"It seems everyone in their group has something bigger than yours." Brock commented with a snicker.

Misty drove her knee into Brock's side.

Squirtle shot a few water bullets and Charmeleon slashed through all of them. Both threw a smirk at each and began clashing.

"That's a hell of a scar on Charmeleon. What happened?" Blue asked.

"During my battle with Brock he lost control of his Onix and just as Pikachu was about to be killed Charmeleon here took the hit and evolved. He then kicked its ass." Red explained proudly.

"Wow. What a hardcore Pokemon. I wouldn't have Squirtle's rival any other way." Blue said.

Squirtle was now rapid firing his water gun shots and Charmeleon was dodging and slashing everyone of them. Squirtle then shot one that ricocheted and hit Charmeleon in the back and with his guard now down he got hit with a few more shots.

"Shouldn't Charmeleon be knocked out by now?" Leaf asked.

"In a normal Pokemon battle yeah but battles between two Aura users are a little different. The Pokemon are powered up quite a bit." Explained Brock.

Charmeleon got up a spit a smokescreen at Squirtle completely surrounding him with smoke. Unlike last time Squirtle was calm and used rapid spin to clear the smoke. Charmeleon was fast however for when the smoke cleared he was already up close to Squirtle. He hit him with a few slashes of metal claw sending him flying back a bit and putting a few cuts on him. Charmeleon was on him again before he could get up so Squirtle withdrew into his shell. The shell protected from the cuts but Squirtle still felt the hits. Squirtle the surprised Charmeleon with a rapid spin to the face. The two kept clashing and even though they seemed evenly matched it really wasn't.

"They're matching blow for blow but Squirtle seems twice as tired. Why?" Leaf asked.

"It's because Squirtle isn't an evolved Pokemon. Charmeleon is just naturally stronger. He can't keep up." Misty explained.

Hearing that hurt Squirtle's pride. Blue could tell Squirtle was bothered.

"What's wrong? Finished already?" Blue said colder than usual.

Squirtle just looked at him not knowing what he was up too.

"This is pathetic. You call each other rivals but you can't even keep up with him. You're about ready to fall and he's only a bit winded. With the way you're going you will never reach him." Blue said harshly.

Squirtle was giving Blue a nasty look and even Red was looking at him weirdly.

"What?! Don't like what I'm saying? Are you annoyed?! Frustrated!? Angry!? Then prove me wrong! Channel those emotions and give your rival an actual fight!" Blue yelled with his Aura exploding even larger.

"Wow...they could almost give your Aura a run for its money Brock." Misty said in amazement.

Squirtle stood there looking angrier and angrier. He then let out an enormous battle cry and began glowing with light.

"Just as I thought." Blue said with a grin.

The light stopped and Wartortle stood ready to fight. Red got more fired up at the stronger foe matching Blue's Aura increase. Leaf let out a small scream as she now had to hold her skirt down do to the air pressure.

"Sorry about that Wartortle but you needed a push to break through your limits." Blue apologized.

Wartortle just gave Blue a grin. Charmeleon ran up to use metal claw but Wartortle countered with rapid spin. Sparks flew from the collision and both Pokemon jumped back only to immediately jump at each other again. They did this over and over again. With Red and Blue's Auras powering the Pokemon they were doing this so fast that Leaf could only see little explosions of sparks all over the place. Wartortle then stopped and took a hit catching Charmeleon off guard. He used this opening to hit Charmeleon with the strongest headbutt he could muster causing him spit up blood. Wartortle didn't let up as he then smashed into Charmeleon with rapid spin and grinded him into the ground. Charmeleon grabbed the spinning Wartortle and pushed him off then attacked with a flurry of metal claws. The Pokemon were now out of breath. Both looked ready to pass out.

"It looks like this is it." Red said.

"Yeah one last blow." Said Blue.

They both pumped as much Aura as they could into their Pokemon. Wartortle and Charmeleon jumped at each other one last time colliding in the middle of the battle field. Both got sent flying back and neither landed on their feet. They had knocked each other out.

"Well would you look at that. A draw." Blue said impressed.

"Yeah you sure have gotten better." Red praised.

Brock and Misty started clapping.

"Good show you two. Now I must ask are both of you aware of the power you were using? Brock asked.

"Yeah I noticed it awakened in Mt Moon." Red answered.

"That explains how you got out of the hospital so fast." Said Misty.

"I awakened it after mine and Red's last battle but couldn't use it again until after my battle with Brock." Blue answered.

"Then it is my honor to officially declare you two Aura Users. As Aura Users you cannot use Aura against non Aura users unless they ask you to. Also like what happened in Mt Moon you can use Aura in those situations regardless." Brock explained.

"What about other Aura Users?" Blue asked.

"It would just be insulting if you didn't use it." Misty answered.

"What about that test you were talking about?" Leaf asked.

Red and Blue looked at each other confused.

"Test?" They both said.

"That would be for your Trainer Class promotion." Misty said.

Red and Blue still looked confused.

"Right now you are a Regular Class Trainer. The next step up would be Gym Leader Class Trainer witch you need to be an Aura user to get." Brock said.

"Once we saw that you were using Aura we started the test which two Gym Leaders need to oversee." Misty added.

"So using your battle as the test me and Misty have decided to promote you two to Gym Leader class." Brock said.

Leaf ran up and hugged Red.

"Congratulations Red." She said giving him a kiss.

"So do we get our own Gym?" Blue asked.

"No. You guys aren't Gym Leaders just Gym Leader class. You have to do another test if you want to be a Gym Leader." Misty explained.

"I have to head back to Pewter so I can do the paperwork so I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you Red and I hope I could call you a friend." Brock said holding his fist out.

"Of course man." Red said with a fist bump.

Brock then left.

"Well I can't stop now. Misty I'd like to challenge your Gym." Blue said ready to keep advancing.

"No problem. We can head over right now. What about you Red?" Misty said.

"I'm kinda interested in this challenge bridge thing." Said Red.

Blue the remembered something he got.

"I almost forgot about these. I talked to Bill and he gave me some tickets to the S.S. Anne's maiden voyage." Blue said handing one ticket to Leaf.

"Hey what about me?" Red asked.

Blue jabbed Red in the side.

"If you want one go ask him yourself." Blue said.

"Fine I will!" Red yelled now pissed from the hit.

Both tried to go separate ways but were stopped by Leaf.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" Leaf questioned.

Blue's face lit up in embarrassment.

"Oh no...you don't mean…" Blue trailed off.

Both Red and Leaf smiled devilishly.

"Right now? In public?" Blue asked really not wanting to do this.

"I'm Red Fires and I'm going to be the very best like no one ever was!" he exclaimed throwing his fist out in front of him.

Blue wasn't going to do it but one look at Leaf's puppy dog eyes is enough to break any man's spirit. He sighed.

"I'm Blue Oak and you better rethink that dream because that's going to be me!" He said shooting his fist out too.

"I'm Leaf Green and I'll support you guys every step of the way and make lots of friends with people and Pokemon alike!" she said completing the three person fist bump.

Red: "Though our paths may differ…"

Blue: "They are sure to cross again…"

Leaf: "And when they do…"

All: "We'll do this all again! Because we're friends!"

They all pulled back and fist bumped then turned their separate directions. Blue went with Misty for a Gym battle and Red and Leaf headed towards the challenge bridge.

"That was really cheesy." Misty said having a hard time holding her laughter in.

"Yeah I hate doing it but Leaf loves it. We are the only friends she ever managed to make and she got worried thinking about us going our separate ways. So Red came up with that and she loved it." Blue explained.

"That's really sweet. You three have a beautiful friendship." Misty said.

* * *

 **Again I'm really sorry about lack of updates. I was writing this on and off then I lost all of it so I had to start from the beginning. I tried to get it out for the new year but every time I would sit down to write something would come up or I'd lose motivation. I will now never promise a time for a chapter. It comes out when it comes out. Also happy one year for me on this site.**


	9. Ch9 Lover's Cove

**Late but 2 weeks is better than over half a fucking year. now this chapter at the end has my very first lemon so let me know what you think. enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine.**

* * *

The second Red set foot on the bridge a Trainer stopped him.

"Welcome to the Challenge Bridge! If you can beat all five of us in secession you will win a prize!" he exclaimed.

Red gave his trademarked smirk as he sent out Clefairy.

"I'll take all of you on just with Clefairy." He bragged.

It was a good challenge for Red. Charmeleon and Pikachu are Pokemon who rely on how much damage they do but Clefairy doesn't do much damage. Using Clefairy means Red has to change his battling mindset. He sent out Clefairy and the other Trainer sent out a Caterpie.

"Ok Clefairy let's start this with doubleslap!" Red yelled in excitement.

Lucky for Red doubleslap managed to hit multiple times taking Caterpie out in one turn. The Trainer smiled before sending out his next Pokemon. Weedle. Red looked a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"Weedle's ability poison point can poison Pokemon upon physical contact. Also poison has the type advantage over fairy." Red explained.

Clefairy still ran up and used pound. Just like Red feared she got poisoned.

"Haha. That's what you get for being cocky. Add insult to injury with poison sting!" The Trainer ordered.

Weedle attacked and to Red's surprise Clefairy didn't take that much damage. She didn't take damage from the poison either. Leaf's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my… Clefairy has magic guard as her ability. The only way she could get hurt is from direct attacks." Leaf explained.

Red and Clefairy looked at each other then devilishly smirked. A moment later Weedle was beat into the ground. The kid gulped as he set out his Metapod.

"Come on you make it too easy. Use disable." Red ordered.

Clefairy did her finger light thing but this time a huge burst of fire shot out torching the Metapod.

"Wait I thought you knew disable?" Red asked extremely confused.

Clefairy shook her head.

"So you used metronome when I ordered disable against Blue and you just hoped it would choose disable? We are gonna get along great." Red said impressed with Clefairy's gamble.

Red finished the fight and made his way down the bridge beating every poor fool along the way.

"Well you did it. You beat them all with Clefairy." Leaf praised.

Red and Clefairy smiled in victory. They then heard clapping and saw a man walking towards them.

"Good job beating everyone on the bridge." The man said.

Leaf couldn't put her finger on it but there was something off about the man.

"You ready to get your prize?" He asked.

"Yeah what do I get?" Red asked.

"You win…" the man trailed off with a smirk.

He ripped his clothes off to reveal his actual outfit. Both Red and Leaf tensed up upon seeing his clothes. Neither of them could ever forget that red R.

"A chance to join Team Rocket!" The grunt finished pulling a face mask off too.

He had purple hair and a rather rough looking face.

"Name's Petrel. I've been given the task to find ways to recruit more members. What do ya say? Wanna join a cool group?" He said.

Before Red could say anything he felt a sudden air pressure. He looked over to Leaf and found the source. Her.

"Cool?" Leaf asked almost emotionless.

"Huh? I wasn't asking you but if you want you could get it by becoming my girl." He said smugly.

He made eye contact with Leaf and immediately regretted saying that.

"A group who takes Pokemon from people is cool? A group who hurts those in their way is cool?! A group that uses a girl as a FUCKING SEX TOY AGAINST HER WILL IS COOL?!" Leaf yelled as she exploded with Aura.

She had tears running down her face and was shaking. She was clearly terrified but her anger was more overwhelming. Coming face to face with another Rocket member awakened her Aura.

"Hey hey settle down babe." Petrel said trying to calm her down.

"Don't you dare ever call me a pet name!" Leaf yelled angrily.

Suddenly Jigglypuff was right behind Petrel ready to punch him out with a Aura infused pound. She was stopped by a Machop.

"You may be able to use Aura but it's pretty weak. Show that pink puff who's boss Machop." Petrel ordered.

Red was about to jump in until Leaf stopped him.

"Stay out of this." She shot at him quite coldly.

Petrel turned to see how Machop was doing only to find it beat into the ground.

"Heh. That's what you get for using borrowed Pokemon. Put this bitch in her place Koffing." He ordered.

As fast as Koffing was sent out he was beat down by Ivysaur. Petrel broke out in a cold sweat.

"Hey hey calm down here. I...I didn't mean nothing." He said nervously.

Vines wrapped around his neck and he was no longer able to take in air.

"Leaf what are you doing?!" Red Screamed.

She wasn't listening. Her attention was only on Petrel and watching the life slip out of him. Red grabbed her by the shoulders and tried shaking her.

"Call Ivysaur off! Leaf listen to me!" He tried to snap her back but to no avail.

He looked and saw Petrel at the end of his rope. Only one other option came to Red.

"Please forgive me Leaf…" he said.

There was a loud smack sound. Standing there was Leaf with her head turned, a red mark on her cheek and a shocked expression. Red had slapped her.

"You...you hit me…" she mumbled in shock.

"I'm so sorry Leaf but you have to listen to me. You are not them so don't become them." Red plead.

Leaf looked behind him to see Ivysaur strangling Petrel.

"Ivysaur stop it!" She quickly called.

Ivysaur dropped Petrel and he quickly caught his breath. He jumped into the water below the bridge before anything else could go wrong.

"Keep that crazy bitch away from me!" He screamed as he fled.

Red grabbed Leaf by her hips and pulled her close.

"I am so sorry Leaf. Are you ok?" Red apologized.

"It's ok. You only did it to snap me back to reality. I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I was so scared and angry and I just kinda snapped." Leaf said snuggling he face into Red's chest.

"You don't need to worry. I said that I'll protect you but seeing as now that you've awakened Aura you can defend yourself pretty well." Red praised surprised at her strength.

Leaf blushed at the comment.

"Think I'd be able to beat you?" She asked with a wink.

"Ha! Not a chance. He might be scum but he's right about one thing. Your Aura is pretty weak." Red laughed.

He looked down to see Leaf's puppy dog eyes filled with sadness.

"I...I mean comparatively! Please don't cry!" Red panicked.

Leaf just giggled.

"I know I'm just teasing you. You and Blue are monsters compared to what I was able to do." Leaf said giving him a peck on the cheek.

After calling Misty to tell her that Team Rocket members could still be in the city the couple continued to Bill's place. Along the way they heard yelling.

"You useless piece of shit! Get out of my sight!" A Trainer yelled as he smashed a pokeball.

A heartbroken Oddish slowly walked away after being released. Red and Leaf watched from a distance.

"That's horrible. How can you treat a Pokemon like that?" Leaf said feeling bad.

Red said nothing. He walked up to the Oddish after he was out of sight of the Trainer. He took his Pokedex out to check Oddish's moveset.

"Sweet scent, poison powder, absorb and acid. I think I could work with that if you'll let me. Let's go show that guy what you can really do." Red offered.

The Oddish hesitated but went with Red. They walked back to the Trainer.

"Hey you! Why did you abandon this Oddish?" Red asked clearly not happy.

"Isn't it obvious? It's useless. It can't do a damn thing in battle." he explained harshly.

Oddish looked down.

"I think the useless one is you. I'll show you the with the right Trainer this Oddish can kick your ass." Red challenged.

Oddish stood ready to battle but wasn't confident.

"Don't worry just follow my instructions and you'll be fine." Red whispered to Oddish.

"This will be over quick. Go Pidgey! Use tackle!" The Trainer ordered.

Oddish took the hit and looked to Red.

"Sweet scent Oddish." He commanded.

Oddish spread the sweet aroma and the Trainer laughed.

"See what did I tell ya. Useless." He said feeling like he already won.

Pidgey used tackle again.

"Now use poison powder." Red told Oddish.

"Poison powder is horribly inaccurate." The Trainer said.

"Sure but combined with sweet scent witch lowers evasiveness and you got a poisoned bird." Boasted Red.

He was right. Pidgey was now poisoned.

"Doesn't matter Oddish won't last long anyway." He said as Pidgey tackled again.

Oddish then ate the sitrus berry Red gave it throwing the Trainer off guard.

"Alright continue to use acid." Red said as his strategy began falling into place.

Pidgey fell and the Trainer sent out his Sandshrew witch was taken down simply by spamming absorb. He fell to his knees in defeat.

"Not so useless now is she? I hope you've learned now that any Pokemon can be good with the right strategy. Let's go Oddish." Red said walking away.

Leaf was watching the whole thing from a distance. Red got back and offered the Oddish a pokeball witch it quickly accepted.

"Red you are such a kind soul. Not only did you teach him a lesson but you showed Oddish it could be strong. These things are what made me fall in love with you." She said with a melted heart.

"Come on let's get going." Red said taking her by the hand and blushing.

They finally made it to the end. A place that Misty had told them was call Lover's Cove because of all the couples that go there to see the beautiful sunset. Leaf suddenly got really shy.

"Umm...Red?" She said nervously playing with a strand of hair.

"What is it babe?" He asked.

Leaf's face heated up. It's the first time Red's used a pet name.

"Umm...I was wondering if you know after we're done at Bill's if maybe we could...umm...watch the sunset here?" she finally asked.

"Of course babe." Red answered with a smile.

Leaf lit up with excitement. While she was busy daydreaming Red fired off a message to Blue.

"Hey I wanna do something special for Leaf. Can you do me a favor?"

Blue quickly texted back.

"For you? No but for her sure. What do you need?"

Red sent his request and Blue wrote back.

"Ok. Don't fuck up ash pit."

"Up yours urchin head."

They got to the house and knocked on the door but there was no answer. Red knocked again.

"Hello? Is this the house of Bill? Hello? Is anyone home?" He asked as he kept knocking.

He tried the door and it was unlocked. They walked in and saw a Clefairy and were immediately startled when it started talking.

"Oh finally people! Please help me!" It pleaded.

Leaf had jumped up on a chair like she was running from a rat and Red was ready to kill it on Leaf's command.

"Please don't be scared! This is simply a failed experiment! Just help me fix it!" The Clefairy said in a panic.

"What do you need me to do?" Red asked still sceptical about it.

Just press the big red button over there once I get in the machine." It explained.

It hopped over to some chamber connected to another chamber and hoped in. Once the door shut Red pressed the button. It lit up and made a bunch of noises. The doors opened up and the Clefairy came out of one and a man out of the other. He had brown air blown wavy hair and a get up similar to Blue's just with a light purple dress shirt and khaki colored pants.

"Ahh thanks for that. My name's Bill by the way. Bill Ruby." Introduced the man.

"Why do you sound exactly like the Clefairy?" Leaf questioned.

"Well because until a moment ago that Clefairy was me or I was the Clefairy...science is still out on that." He explained.

Red and Leaf just stared at him dumbfounded.

"I have so many questions…" Red muttered in confusion.

"If it is truth you seek I shall do my best to answer." Bill replied.

"You're the Bill? Creator of the PC system? Why were you a Clefairy? Where was your body before we got here?" Red shotgunned.

Bill didn't seem fazed by the multiple questions.

"Yes I am Bill Ruby. While I have been given credit for the PC system a few others were involved in its development. I tried to see if people could be transported like Pokemon in a trade like setting but it just ended up swapping our consciousness. I kept my body in the other chamber so it wouldn't get away. It is a wild Clefairy after all. I hope this answers your questions." Bill answered with no hesitation.

"Umm yeah. Oh one more thing. My friend told me you have one more ticket to the S.S Anne's maiden voyage." Red said.

"Ah yes. Blue Oak. He was helping me with the experiment until he said he felt like he had to get going to the city right away. He did misinform you though. I gave all three tickets to him." Bill explained.

"That bastard. What am I gonna do now?" Red said discouraged.

He shoved his hands in his pockets only to discover a letter. He opened it to find the ticket.

"hey soot face I told you I think ahead. I figured you wouldn't come up here without a push so I told you Bill still had a ticket and then gave one to Leaf. It doesn't matter if you two are dating yet or not. If you are you'd come to enjoy a cruise with her if you're not there's no way you'd let me be alone with Leaf on a cruise. I needed you here because there was a fatal flaw in Bill's program but I didn't have time to tell him because I had a bad feeling about Leaf. I knew he was going to run it anyway and that's why I set this all up. Also I figured you caught an Oddish. I beat a guy pretty bad and he got quite angry. You set him straight though right?" The letter from Blue read.

"I would dare say he has genius level intelligence. An Oak indeed." Bill praised.

"Careful with his family name around him but holy fuck he planned all of this? That cunning bastard." Red said impressed.

"Isn't it great Red? Now we can go on the cruise together!" Leaf said jumping up and down like a schoolgirl.

Bill smiled at the two. He was a bit envious of their relationship. Seeing as his crush was giving him the cold shoulder.

"well I thank you for your help and I wish you good luck on your travel." Bill said.

"Thanks. We'll keep in touch." Red said as he and Leaf left.

The walked out and Red intertwined his hand with Leaf's catching her off guard.

"Let's go." He said with a smile.

"Go? Go where?" She asked flustered.

"Where else? Our first date." He said with a big goofy smile.

Leaf's heart skipped a beat and her breath was taken away. Their first date. They have technically been on dates before under the guise of hanging out with Blue leaving halfway through but this will be their first real date. She was so excited. Red lead her to the edge of Lover's Cove where a picnic basket was waiting. Leaf gasped and covered her mouth.

"I haven't been on a picnic since before my family began to fall apart. It actually reminds me of good times." Leaf said with tears of joy.

"If I'm being honest I didn't make it. I only got the idea on our way here. I asked Blue a favor so thank him for the picnic." Red confessed.

Leaf still felt touched because she knew Red had to swallow his pride to ask for this. Plus he still came up with the idea.

"Well let's see if Blue's good with food." Leaf said extremely excited.

Red set the blanket down and they sat with the basket. Leaf opened it to find two sub like sandwiches,two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Wine? Why?" Leaf asked.

" I just told him I wanted a romantic picnic for you. The wine is his touch." Red said pouring himself and Leaf a glass.

Leaf took the glass hesitantly.

"You should know the only time I had alcohol I was trying to kill myself with it." Leaf admitted.

"I'm sorry it brings back bad memories." Red said feeling bad now.

"No it's fine. I can still enjoy a glass of wine with my boyfriend." She said holding up her glass.

They clinked their glasses together and took a drink. They took the sandwiches out and began eating and enjoying each other's company. They talked about how good Blue was with food and Red began telling stories of him and Blue before Leaf came around. Leaf was beside herself with laughter from some stories. Red was mesmerized by her. She had the most beautiful smile and cutest laugh. They then noticed the orange glow of twilight and Leaf got excited.

"Red look! The sunset!" She exclaimed.

Red looked at Leaf as she stared in admiration.

"It's so beautiful." She said like a kid watching fireworks for the first time.

"It sure is." Red said not having moved his eyes from Leaf.

Leaf caught his gaze and stared for a second. She then realized he meant her and not the sunset. Her face went red.

"Oh Red. You really know how to make a girl feel special." she said extremely flattered.

Red inched closer to her and took her chin in his hand. He turned her head to look up at him and lost himself in her eyes. He quickly found himself because she closed them in anticipation of a kiss. Red delivered a sensual kiss slowly and playfully entangling his tongue with hers. Leaf was letting out light moans which was turning Red on. He couldn't help himself and pushed Leaf on to the ground. Leaf out of reflex broke the kiss and pushed Red off. They both looked shocked.

"I'm sorry Leaf. I didn't mean to overstep boundaries." Red apologized.

"No it's my fault. It's just...I've never had a consensual sexual experience so I just pushed you off out of instinct." Leaf explained.

Leaf sat back up and there was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"S...so...do you want to...you know...have s...sex?" Red asked extremely nervously.

Leaf's face got red from the question.

"Honestly Red I would love to have sex with you but...I have bad memories with so many things. I don't know what will trigger my PTSD or not...but I really want to do stuff with you." Leaf confessed looking sad.

"Well I won't make you do anything but if you want we can take it slow. Go step by step and stop the second something triggers you." Red said not wanting her to think he won't love her if she doesn't put out.

"And you're ok if I can't do something?" She asked thinking exactly what Red didn't want her to.

"Leaf I love you. Nothing will change that fact." He said reassuring her.

"Well ok then. Where do we start?" Leaf asked.

Red blushed as he had to think for a moment.

"Umm I guess with foreplay. You know gotta get in the right mood and all that." Red said nervously.

Leaf giggled. Red was really cute when he's nervous.

"I get really turned on by making out. Let's continue that." She said wrapping her arms around Red's neck.

Red put his hands on her hips and pulled her in as close as he could. With Leaf's boobs pushing against him and her light moans it wasn't long before Red's pants became a lot more restrictive. He broke the kiss for a second.

"I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do so you can be ready for it ok?" Red said.

Leaf nodded in response.

"Ok. I'm going to grab your ass now." Red said feeling weird putting that into a sentence.

He lowered his hands and gave each cheek a small squeeze. Leaf let out a small yelp at the sensation. It surprised her at first but she actually really liked it. Red seeing that Leaf was ok with it quick slipped his hands up her skirt to feel up her bare ass cheeks. Her panties didn't really cover her butt so Red had no resistance there. Leaf gasped at the swift movement but didn't care because Red massaging her ass felt really nice.

"You're getting naughty." She said coyly.

"That's the point babe. Also your skin is really smooth." Red said massaging Leaf's perfect ass.

Leaf moved to sit on Red's lap and quickly found out that his little friend was ready to go. She tensed up and Red noticed. He pulled his hands back.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"It's...my father would...he...he would…" Leaf couldn't finish her sentence.

She started to shake and Red could tell she was getting overwhelmed. He quickly placed a passionate kiss on her calming her down.

"It's ok Leaf. I'm here for you." He reassured.

Leaf let out a sigh of relief as she calmed down.

"My father would grind himself against my...place. I'm ok now so you can put your hands back." Leaf said not wanting to stop now.

"Ok. I'm going to kiss your neck now." Red said."

Red gave her neck a small kiss causing Leaf to shiver.

"Oh my God. That feels really good. Please don't stop." Leaf begged.

"Oh? Begging now are we? Well then I'm not going to tell you what the next thing I'm gonna do is." Red said feeling cheeky.

He began sucking the skin on her neck and she let out a huge breathless gasp.

"Looks like someone has a sensitive neck." Red said teasing her.

"Holy fuck. I didn't know something could feel so good. Keep going please." She said breathing heavily.

Red began violently sucking her neck on both sides. She was audibly moaning and letting curse words slip out as her mind started going blank.

"Oh God! Red! I feel kinda funny." she moaned as a strange feeling began welling up in her.

Red knew what was happening and turned up the intensity with light bites. After a few more seconds she threw her head back with a silent scream. Her back arched and she convulsed for a few seconds before laying her head on Red's chest breathless. She then pulled away in shame.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just peed myself in the middle of that! It's so embarrassing." She said almost crying.

"You didn't pee yourself. It called an orgasm. You just came from pleasure." Red explained.

Leaf felt better knowing that was suppose to happen. Red looked at her neck and there was five bright red hickies tattooing it. Red smirked with pride. Leaf began to play with the seam of his shirt.

"Do you want my shirt off?" He asked giving her a smirk.

"Kinda." She said shyly.

Red took the bottom of his shirt and slowly brought it up to tease Leaf a little bit. He heard her audibly gulp as his V line and abs were revealed and another one as the pecs were shown. For a 17 year old Red was built like an Olympian and Leaf just stared slack jawed.

"Well? What do you think?" Red asked a little embarrassed.

"I think I peed myself again." She answered licking her lips.

Leaf ran her fingers all across his chest and abs.

"You're so slender yet so muscular." She commented in amazement.

Red just blushed at the comment. Leaf began tracing her fingers over Red muscles witch was quite soothing. She traced his V line and stopped at the seam of his pants. It was clear to Red she was scared.

"Don't push yourself Leaf. We can stop now if you want." He said in a calm loving voice.

"But how can I be with you if I can't pleasure you? I know you say it doesn't matter to you but it matters to me." Leaf said determined.

"Leaf...ok then. Do you want to take them off or do you want me to do it?" Red asked.

Leaf reached for the zipper but found her hand shaking uncontrollably. Images of her father kept creeping into her mind. She retracted her hand and began taking deep breaths.

"You do it." She said ashamed she couldn't do it.

Red unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to reveal himself. He was beet red as Leaf just stared at his exposed member. She was speechless witch made Red uncomfortable.

"What is it? Is it too small for you?" Red asked self consciously.

Leaf looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Small? Are you fucking kidding me? That's huge." She said in awe.

Red because even redder from the comment.

After admiring Red's length she wrapped her hand around it and slowly began to stroke it. Red let out a sigh of relief at the pleasure Leaf's soft hand brought. The fun was cut short when he noticed she began hyperventilating. She pulled away and began crying.

"I'm so sorry Red...I can't do it! I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." she cried.

Red pulled her into an embrace and held her head close to his chest.

"Don't apologize. You've had bad experiences. I don't blame you for that and I don't think any less of you. You are Leaf Green and the woman I'm in love with. Nothing will change that." Red whispered to her.

Leaf didn't know what she did to deserve Red but he was the best thing to ever happen to her. She needed to show it but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. Then an idea shot through her head.

"Wait I know a way I can pleasure you!" She exclaimed suddenly catching Red off guard.

"And what would that be?" Red asked.

She shot him a sly look and pushed up on her chest.

"These." She said.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked still not wanting her to push herself.

"My father never had an interest in my boobs. Mostly because I was flat chested until I turned 15 and he was arrested when I was 14. So nobody has ever touched my tits before." Leaf explained.

She took off her shirt quite clumsily and saw Red mesmerized. He had gone soft when she freaked out but he sprung back to life seeing Leaf in only a lacy turquoise bra and her red skirt. She unhooked her bra and held it up long enough to cover her chest with her hands. Then she let it fall.

"Are you ready baby?" She said in a seductive tone.

Red gulped and nodded. She pushed up and moved her hands letting her beautifully round mounds bounce down. Feeling extremely embarrassed she looked at Red and could literally see him drooling.

"Well? You see something you lik...Ahh!" She was cut off by Red suddenly grabbing her breasts.

"Holy shit. They're so big and soft like marshmallows. How big are they?" Red asked in amazement as he groped her.

"I...idiot! What kind of...ahh! A question is that? What if I just...ahh! Asked how big your dick was?" Leaf asked flustered and moaning at the feeling.

"7 inches. Your turn." Red answered with no hesitation.

"Jeez fine. It depends on the brand but they're roughly a double D cup. I have a 96 cm bust." She said extremely red in the face.

Red began to suck on her left nipple causing Leaf to let out a loud moan. He then pinched the other one and started pulling it.

"R...Red please be g...gentle...AH!" Leaf tried to plead but couldn't talk from the pleasure.

Red continued his assault on Leaf's chest for a few minutes. Changing which one was being sucked and which one was being mauled by his hand.

"Oh God Red! I'm going to cum again!" She Screamed.

Red lightly bit her nipple and gave it a little tug which threw her over the edge. She pulled his head into her chest basically suffocating him as she rode out her orgasm. After letting Red breathe again she laid down a pushed her tits together.

"Your turn. Don't be shy." She cooed with a wink.

"You mean like in between?" Red asked awkwardly.

Leaf giggled and nodded. Red placed himself in between her breasts and Leaf immediately began moving them in opposite directions. For once she caught Red off guard and made him moan.

"Just like when you do it but with my tits instead." She said with a face conveying lust.

"Oh God no this is so much better." He said beginning to move himself.

"Oh? So you do play with yourself?" She said teasingly.

"Shut up. Everyone does." Red shot back defensively.

Red began thrusting faster as his pre cum made it more slippery.

"Leaf I'm at my limit." He said trying to hold himself together.

Leaf looked up at him lovingly. She was so happy that she was finally able to please him.

"Go ahead and let it all out baby." She told him.

With one last thrust Red climaxed covering Leaf's face in his seed. He got off her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry." He apologized

Leaf was still laying down and could only open one eye because the other had cum on it. She wiped a bit off on her index finger and then licked it off.

"Mmm. Salty but sweet." She said looking at him and licking her lips.

He thought she was so sexy with her face covered like that but handed her a towel to clean off despite liking the view. They both put the clothes they took off back on.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I promise we'll go further next time." Leaf said.

"Like I keep saying don't worry about it." Red said laying down on his back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's a beautiful night so why not sleep under the stars. Come here." He explained and opened his arms up for her to cuddle up with him.

She went red but crawled over anyway. She put her hands and head on his chest and his left arm wrapped around her. They intertwined their legs and Red pulled the picnic blanket over them.

"I love you Leaf. I really do." He said softly.

"I love you too." She said smiling.

Leaf quickly fell asleep from the soothing sound of Red's heartbeat.

"Good night Leaf." He said with a smile.

* * *

 **Well there you go. I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I like the lemon part but I have no idea if you guys will. This chapter is also all over the place. Also yes I have decided to make Bill related to Brendan since I have both of them from Goldenrod City. They are cousins. Anyway see you next time.**


	10. Ch10 Cerulean Siege

**As promised the double feature is here. This is a more action based chapter with a perception change from Red to Blue. Review if you really enjoyed and read the bottom notes for an update on my fanfic future.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine.**

* * *

Leaf opened her eyes to see Red still sleeping peacefully. With his arms wrapped tightly around her she felt at peace. She didn't want to wake him but the S.S. Anne does leave later today and he still has to fight Misty.

"Red. It's time to get up." She said.

There was no response. She tried tickling his nose but he just subconsciously scratched it. Putting on her angry pouty face she pinched Red's nose shut. He woke up gasping for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Red screamed in terror.

"Hehe. Sorry but you wouldn't get up so I had to take drastic measures." Leaf said innocently.

Red stared at her looking a little pissed but with Leaf's puppy dog eyes it wasn't long before his annoyance melted away. They got up and dusted themselves off.

"Alright let's go. Don't want to keep Misty waiting." Red said and they made their way back.

Back in Cerulean City Blue was just walking out of a hotel when he ran into Misty.

"Oh hey Blue! That was a good battle yesterday. I'm a little disappointed I didn't push you to your limit like Red did." Misty said.

"Don't feel bad. You were handicapped by the league rules of using a team based on my badges. I'm sure if I fought your actually team I would have gotten my ass kick faster than I could blink." Blue complemented.

"Well sure but only because my Pokemon are naturally stronger. In Terms of Aura you out class me. Once you finish your journey I won't be able to hold a candle to you or Red." Misty complimented back.

Before Blue could say something else they heard an explosion and screams. They looked around and saw the smoke stack at the edge of the city. They both booked it over there. Once there they saw a smoldering pile of what used to be a house.

"Gyarados! Come put out the fire!" Misty yelled as she threw her pokeball.

"Is anyone hurt?!" Blue yelled out.

"My daddy is still in there!" A little girl cried.

Blue immediately ran into the burning pile. He released his Aura as to not burn as quickly. Luckily Gyarados was able to put the fire out quickly. Blue sent out Wartortle and they started digging through smoldering rubble. After a few seconds they found the dad. He was alive but unconscious. Blue lifted him from the pile and as soon as he laid him down he came to.

"Sir are you alright?" Misty asked.

"He...he's still around...the bomber...Saffron City…" he mumbled out.

"You stay here Misty. I'll go after the perp." Blue said.

"Normally I'd say no but we just promoted you to Gym Leader class. Go get him." Misty said with a confident smile.

Blue took off and saw a figure in a black get up. With no hesitation he had Pidgeotto fly up and trip him.

"Just who the hell are you?" Blue asked.

The man got up and turned around revealing the red R.

"You don't need an introduction. As far as I'm concerned everyone who wears that get up is nothing but trash." Blue said with his rage clearly known.

The blue haired Rocket member fixed his hat as he smirked.

"I'll be the judge of that. I'm Proton. I've been tasked with recruitment for Team Rocket." He Introduced with a bow.

"And you think blowing up a building helps with that?" Blue asked.

"It shows power. We do what we want. We don't ask people to do stuff we make them. So you wanna join?" Proton asked already knowing the answer.

Blue just stared at him as his Aura flared up.

"You don't want to provoke me." Blue said menacingly.

"Just because you can use Aura doesn't make you special." Proton said activating his own.

Pidgeotto was behind Proton almost instantly but his Voltorb intercepted him. He then sent his Zubat after Blue.

"This is what happens to those who stand in Team Rocket's way." He said believing he had won.

Zubat made it maybe halfway before getting slammed into the ground. After the dust settled Pidgeotto stood over a small crater with Zubat in it.

"What?! How?!" Proton yelled.

Blue just pointed behind him. When Proton looked he saw Voltorb was taken out as well. Blue began to release more Aura just to show he wasn't really trying.

"A friend of mine told me once that type advantage isn't everything. Now surrender or I'll have to hurt you." Blue said with no change in his emotion.

Proton knew he was outclassed so he threw another pokeball. Pidgeotto cut it mid flight. It released an Electrode that caused a huge explosion that caught both Blue and Pidgeotto. Blue got up covered in small burns and dust. His clothes were semi burnt up. Once the smoke cleared Blue could only see for a third time a crispy Pidgeotto.

"Son of a bitch! He got away!" Blue said in frustration.

At that point Misty had caught up.

"What happened?! Does this maniac have all of Cerulean rigged?" Misty asked in a panic.

"No it was just a distraction. Only me and Pidgeotto got caught in it. The bastard got away though." Blue explained.

"I saw the explosion from the other end of the city. How did you two survive?" She asked.

"Just before it went off I pumped all my Aura into Pidgeotto. Then just as the explosion reached me I took about 60 percent of it back. A second too early and Pidgeotto would have been fried and a second too late I wouldn't be here." Blue explained.

Misty was at a loss for words. Blue was so calculated. Not one detail misses this guy. He got up and returned Pidgeotto.

"Anyway I'm heading to Vermillion City before hothead gets here. Smell you later." He said leaving.

"Wait what about your burns and clothes?" She asked.

"I'll get new ones in Vermillion." He said continuing.

A little while after that Red and Leaf were back in Cerulean.

"Ok I just called Misty and she said she's waiting at the Gym. She also said that a Rocket member named Proton blew up a house. Blue tried to catch him but he got away." Leaf explained.

"He must be both strong and smart to get away from Blue." Red said wondering about Team Rocket's true potential.

"He just blew him up. If it was anyone but Blue they would be dead." Leaf told him.

Red clenched his fist. With raping his girlfriend and trying to kill his bestfriend Team Rocket has sealed their fate.

Red and Leaf made it to the Gym and walked in. It was an Olympic size swimming pool with floating platforms scattered about. Misty was sitting on a lifeguard chair on the other side of the pool.

"Welcome challenger! I am the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty Wake. I'm also Kanto's top pro swimmer. Of course I use water type Pokemon and I already know you have one badge so let's get started!" She Introduced as she dived into the pool.

She emerged a few seconds later with two pokeballs.

"Don't you dare hold back on me!" Red said with his Aura flairing.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Leaf back up a bit. You're in the splash zone." Misty said getting fired up too.

Both sent out their first Pokemon. Misty with Staryu and Red with Oddish. Oddish had a hard time keeping his balance on the floating platform. He started to panic. Red took a few deep breaths then linked his Aura to Oddish. He Instantly calmed down and gained his balance. He was quite confused.

"Don't worry. You're being enhanced by my Aura. It makes you stronger and more perceptive. Keep in mind though that our opponent can also use this trick so be on guard." Red explained.

Just as he finished explaining Staryu tackled Oddish off the platform.

"Not very smart to have never linked with you Pokemon before a big fight." Misty taunted.

Oddish flipped around in the air and landed on another platform ready to fight.

"I wasn't worried because he catches on quickly." Red said with a grin.

Oddish then jumped to a platform behind Staryu and used absorb. Healing from the tackle. This went on for another 2 turns with Staryu looking ready to fall over.

"Alright Staryu use recover!" Misty ordered.

Staryu's whole body began to glow an after the light stopped it had healed a decent amount.

"Damn you had a trick like this up your sleeve?" Red said not expecting it.

Red thought for a second and came up with something.

"Oddish use growth!" He ordered.

Oddish beefed himself up a bit. Misty knew what Red was up too and she also knew she couldn't get out of it.

"So what will it be Misty? Heal up and let Oddish beef up again? Maybe you'll attack and let Oddish counterattack to heal any damage he takes? Absorb has 40 power points so you'll run out of recover before that runs out. I believe this is called checkmate." Red said knowing he had this in the bag.

Misty was annoyed. She couldn't think of a way for Staryu to get out of it and she knew Red's Pikachu would destroy her next Pokemon. She decided on using recover again and let Oddish beef up. After Staryu attacked with rapid spin then Oddish one shotted it.

"Alright let's get this over with Misty." Red said arrogantly.

"Red don't get cocky. Let up for even a second and she'll get you." Leaf warned.

In the second Red took to listen to Leaf Oddish was taken down in one hit by Misty's Starmie.

"She right you know. You may have this in the bag but if you go soft on me I'll destroy you." Misty threatened as she pushed her Aura to the max.

Red just let out a sigh as he released a huge amount of Aura. The pool was ripping as if it were a stormy sea because of it.

"I guess you're right. No more playing around." Red said in his scary serious voice.

Misty was sweating. With this Aura the second he sends Pikachu out she will be finished. She prepared herself but was dumbfounded when she saw Charmeleon instead of Pikachu. Misty busting out laughing but quickly stopped when Leaf didn't seem fazed by Red's stupid decision.

"Isn't this your que to call him an idiot Leaf?" Misty asked.

"Red has a knack for using some very bizarre but very effective strategies. You might find it hard to put this fire out." Leaf said smugly.

Right away a puff of smoke was shot out at Starmie. Misty's eyes widened as she realized what Red was up to.

"You clever bastard. You don't have to worry about water attacks if they can't hit." Misty said impressed.

"You catch on quick. I guess you wouldn't be a Gym Leader if you didn't." Red praised.

Starmie shot out a water pulse and even though Charmeleon had to make an effort to dodge it,it still missed him.

"That's not good." Misty muttered to herself.

"It only gets harder from here." Red said as more smoke filled the stadium.

Water pulse missed again and another smokescreen was put up for good measure. Misty's worried expression quickly calmed down.

"Time to switch strategies." She said.

Starmie began shooting stars in every which direction. Charmeleon was confused for none of them were going for him.

"Charmeleon! Watch out!" Red yelled.

Suddenly all the stars moved from where they were directly towards Charmeleon. He dodged and slashed a few away but a few hit him drawing some blood from the cuts they left.

"That was swift. It's a move that never misses." Red explained.

Misty just smiled. Even though Starmie was in a cloud of smoke and couldn't see all it had to do was fire in any direction and it'll hit.

"Switch to offense." Red said in a serious tone.

Charmeleon's eyes almost seem to flash with a demonic aura as he effortlessly jumped platform to platform into the cloud of smoke. Starmie began getting slashed from all sides relentlessly.

"Now this is a battle between two Aura Users! Don't give let up Starmie! Keep using swift!" Misty ordered in excitement.

Starmie started firing of the stars. Charmeleon had to retreat out of the smoke to see the stars coming at him. He had no problem deflecting them but in the smokescreen they appear out of nowhere.

"Charmeleon! Get back in the smoke clouds and forget your senses. Just trust me." Red said.

Charmeleon looked at him for a second then jumped back into the cloud. Landing on a platform he closed his eyes.

"That wasn't the smartest move now he can't see what's coming at him." Misty commented.

Red didn't say anything. He had his eyes closed too. Misty was confused as to what they were doing. Her eyes widened as she saw Red's violent Aura suddenly become calm and tame.

"No way...Aura sensing and thought link?!" Misty said extremely surprised.

Red was sensing everything with his Aura and relaying the information to Charmeleon who was now effortlessly deflecting all the stars which he could not actually see. He also kept hitting Starmie with metal claw in between. Misty fell to her knees in defeat. The smoke cleared to show Starmie face down in the water and Charmeleon on a platform standing victorious.

"H-how did you learn those techniques in such a short time?!" Misty asked in shock.

"You mean Aura sensing? You just have to calm yourself and focus on the Aura around you. Every living thing gives off Aura and attacks are Aura too." Red explained.

"I know how Aura sensing works. That's a basic Aura technique. I'm talking about the thought link you performed." Misty said.

Red looked at her confused.

"You know how you relayed what you were sensing to Charmeleon? That was a thought link. It's a highly advanced Aura technique." Misty explained.

"Oh. Me and Charmeleon can just kinda do that. I don't know how I do it but it's only with Charmeleon." Red explained.

Misty was blown away. He can use an advanced technique subconsciously.

"It's probably because they share a close bond." Leaf added.

Misty gave Red her badge.

"You're a great Trainer Red. Keep shooting for the top. I'm sure you'll get there." Misty praised.

Red add the badge to his collection and exchanged numbers with Misty. Leaf checked the time and upon seeing it grabbed Red by his shirt.

"We gotta go!" She yelled in a panicked tone.

They had to get to Vermillion City as soon as they can to catch the S.S Anne's maiden voyage. They bolted to the entrance to Saffron City before getting stopped.

"Sorry no entry." The guard said.

"Why not?" Leaf asked.

"I'm not telling you that. I just can't let you in." The guard said.

"We need to get to Vermillion. How are we supposed to get there if you won't let us through?" Red asked.

"Jeez if you really need to there's an underground tunnel outside. Now leave me alone!" The guard bitched.

Red and Leaf took off and found the tunnel.

"Hurry up Red! We are gonna miss it!" Leaf panicked.

Red cracked a small grin and picked up Leaf bridal style.

"Ah! W-what are you doing?!" Leaf screamed with her face turning bright red.

"It will be faster if I just carry you. Also I just love holding you. So just hold on baby."

Leaf wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face.

"You idiot. I love you so much." Leaf said.

"Love you too babe." Red said picking up the pace.

* * *

 **Alright so do not worry I'm not giving up. It's the exact opposite of that. I plan to write for more than just Pokemon. So confirmed and working on franchises are:**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Fire Emblem**

 **Danganronpa**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Series I'm not sure on but am thinking about:**

 **Assassaination Classroom**

 **Zelda**

 **One Piece**

 **Boruto**

 **Of course the Poke Legends are going to be my top priority but I've been working on these other ones when I get bored of writing for this. Hopefully you can look forward to these new stories in the near future.**


	11. Ch11 Night on The SS Anne

**Bam! Double feature as promised. Also this is almost entirely a lemon chapter. Yup I'm finally doing it. posting my first real lemon. I've never wrote something like this until now so lets see how this goes.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine.**

* * *

Red burst from the tunnel with Leaf in hand. Literally in his hands. All anyone around could hear was Leaf's giggling.

"Red! Put me down! Put me down right now!" She laughed punching him playful.

"Nope. It's faster this way. Plus I get to touch your smooth legs." He said with a smile.

"Oh my god! Red you perv." She said covering her face.

He ran straight into Vermillion City and only stopped to ask where the dock was without putting Leaf down which embarrassed her. He only put her down once they got to the docks.

"Now was that so bad?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"No it was really fun actually." She answered with a blush.

"All aboard! Last chance to board!" A shipmate called out.

They got To the ship and handed their tickets over.

"Oh allow me to escort you to your room." The man said.

"You mean rooms right?" Leaf asked.

"No I mean singular. You have tickets for a honeymoon suite correct?" He said to clarify.

Leaf went completely red and exploded with steam.

"H...hon…honeymoon suite?!" She said extremely flustered.

"What's the big deal? We slept together last night." Red Said with no shame.

The man smiled and winked at the couple adding to Leaf's embarrassment. They got to their room and walked in. The room was filled with romantic velvety colors with a large comfy looking bed. On one night stand was two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne on ice. Rose petals were scattered across the room and the bathroom had a large hot tub with more champagne.

"Wow guess it really is a honeymoon suite. Look if you're not comfortable with it I'll sleep on the floor." Red said not wanting to push anything on Leaf.

He heard the door shut and the sound of a lock coming to. He turned around to see Leaf leaned against the door with her hands behind her back. She began slowly walking towards Red making sure to exaggerate her hip movement. Red gulped being unable to pull his eyes from her swaying hips.

"Red? Do you know what a room like this is for?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Umm...for newlyweds to enjoy a trip together?" He said nervously and feeling hot.

She was now centimetres away from him. She pushed him down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She then mounted him making sure she was sitting firmly on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. With this position Red's face was mere millimetres away from Leaf's chest. He instinctively put his hands up her skirt and grabbed her ass. She leaned down next to his ear.

"Close. It's for two people who are madly in love to fuck each other's brains out and that's just what I plan to do." She whispered then gave a little nibble to his ear.

Red was extremely turned on by this and he didn't need to tell her. She could feel it.

"Mmm. Feels like someone's ready to get started." She purred as she began slowly grinding on him.

Red was breathing heavily getting all hot and bothered. Leaf was having a lot of fun turning him on. She smiled and pulled his head in smothering him in her tits. After a few minutes of grinding Leaf got up and noticed she left a wet spot on Red's pants.

"Oops. Sorry I guess I was a little turned on too. Let's get those off so they can be washed." She said playfully.

Red went to take them off but his hands were slapped away.

"I don't want you to have to lift a finger. I'll take them off." She said getting on her knees.

"Are you sure Leaf? Do you think you're ready?" Red asked.

"If I don't get over it now I'll never get over it. I won't lie to you. My heart is racing for the wrong reasons but it's also racing for the right ones." She said taking his zipper in her mouth.

She slowly unzipped them and took them off throwing them God knows where. She then stood up and quickly removed his shirt too leaving him in just his boxers.

"Anything you want me to take off?" She asked acting innocent.

"Well seeing as I don't have a shirt on I don't think you should either." He suggested.

"That's fair." Leaf agreed.

She started fumbling around with the back of her shirt and then pulled just her bra out of her shirt letting her boobs bounce around freely now. She then straddled Red again and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Slowly pulling it up she could hear Red's breathing getting heavier in anticipation. Making sure to catch her boobs on her shirt she quickly pulled it off letting her boobs bounce around beautifully in Red's face. He immediately dug into them. Squeezing, sucking and biting them furiously Leaf threw her head back moaning in pleasure.

"AHH! Dear god! You're like a wild animal! AHH!" She screamed in bliss.

She started grinding herself on Red again as he devoured her breasts.

"I can't take this pleasure anymore Red! I'm cumming!" She screamed pulling his head into her chest with a death grip.

Leaf got up panting and dripping wet. Both of their underwear were soaked.

"Even though I want to pleasure you it ended up being the other way around." She said catching her breath.

"Oh trust me I enjoyed that." Red teased.

"Well now these are dirty so I got to take them off." She said pointing to both of their bottoms.

"Leave your skirt on. I like it." Red asked.

"Hehe. Someone has a kink." She said pulling her skirt up a little bit more so that it didn't really cover her ass anymore.

She then turned around so Red could get a good rear view. She grabbed her soaking panties and slowly pulled them down bending completely over. Red mesmerized as her panties moved to reveal her dripping wet pussy. Red couldn't help himself and slapped her ass earning him a moan from Leaf. She stepped out of panties and flung them at Red landing them straight on his face. The scent was intoxicating to Red.

"You really are a pervert smelling my wet underwear." She teased.

"The scent is driving me crazy Leaf. I need some relief now." He pleaded.

"As you command darling. Stand up please." She said as though she was a loyal servant.

Red stood up and Leaf started tracing the outlines of his muscles. She then started kissing him. First the lips then his jawline. She trailed down his neck, his chest and stomach until she was on her knees face to face with his sizable bulge. Red could tell she was tensing up.

"Leaf seriously don't push yourself." Red said with some concern.

She looked like she was going to back off but then she suddenly grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. It smacked her in the face as it sprung out. She wrapped her hand around it and started slowly pumping it.

"Don't worry about me darling. You just focus on feeling good." She said with her flirty tone back.

Leaf wanted to blow him but her personal demons were stopping her.

"Come on Leaf don't be stupid. You love this man. Don't let you piece of shit father ruin your relationship!" She yelled at herself in her head.

She breathed in and out to try and calm herself. Then she just did it. Taking about half of Red's length in her mouth. Red cried out at the sudden act. Feeling it pulsing in her mouth and tasting it she couldn't help herself from crying.

"I can't do this! I'm so sorry! I can't!" She began freaking out in her mind.

She was shaken from her mental episode when she felt Red's hands on top of her head. She looked up to see a very pleased Red.

"Oh god Leaf that feels so good. Keep sucking please." Red begged.

All of Leaf's anxiety was washed away just like that. Her man was enjoying this and that's all she cared about. She began moving her head up and down with Red's guidance. Slowly taking more of him in each time she then slowly took it out making sure to make a little popping sound.

"Please don't stop now. It feels too good." Red pleaded sounding desperate.

Leaf couldn't help but giggle. She looked him straight in the eyes and hungrily licked her lips.

"I'm not." She said as she put her tongue on the base and slowly licked to the tip.

"Holy shit Leaf. You're driving me crazy." Red said in love with the pleasure.

"That's the idea." She said flirtatiously putting his tip in between her lips.

Red couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed Leaf's head and thrusted all of his cock down her throat. He expected her to gag and pull away but he looked down and Leaf was perfectly fine. She slowly pulled away and licked her lips.

"Did you expect me to choke? Sorry darling but my gag reflex was killed." She explained.

Red looked a little down. He kinda wanted her to choke on it.

"That means I can deepthroat you with ease and you can be as rough as you want." She added swirling her tongue around his tip.

Just as Leaf expected he forcefully shoved her head to the base. He then took a hold of a bunch of hair on each side of her head.

"I want to face fuck you so bad. Please?" He asked breathing heavily.

Leaf nodded and Red immediately started thrusting with a fast tempo. Even though Leaf had no gag reflex Red was big enough to prevent her from breathing which after a minute caused a bit of an issue. She tried tapping his leg to tell him she couldn't breathe but Red was too indulged in the pleasure. She held on for another minute but felt she was going to pass out.

"Leaf I'm at my limit." Red said before reaching his climax.

Red released all his seed deep down Leaf's throat and she pushed him out as fast as she could. Finally able to take in air she gasped and began coughing.

"What's wrong? I thought you didn't have a gag reflex?" Red asked concerned.

"I couldn't breathe...You're cock is too big." She said not wanting to kill the mood.

She immediately began licking it clean.

"You're still hard as a rock. Guess it's gonna take a little more than that to satisfy you." She commented as she got up.

She lied down on the bed and her playful sexy tone switched to an uncertain shy tone.

"I...I'm r-ready for you Red…" she said cutely covering her mouth and opening her legs.

Red was practically drooling. The woman he had fallen for was laying down exposing herself to him. Just waiting for him to make her his. There was now no inch of her he hadn't seen and vice versa. With not a spec of hair to be seen and juices clearly flowing Red couldn't help but stare.

"Don't just stare at it all day...it's embarrassing." She said clearly nervous.

Red got on top of her placing his erection at her entrance.

"You should know I'm a virgin so I don't really know exactly what I'm doing." He told her nervous as well.

"I wish I could say the same…" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Red planted a passionate kiss on her catching her by surprise.

"Don't dwell on the past Leaf. I don't think any different of you. Right now what matters is us. We're in love with no secrets between us. This isn't just sex Leaf it called making love for a reason. It's the closest we will ever be. Literally with our bodies and figuratively with our hearts." He said staring deep into her eyes.

Leaf's tears continued but out of joy.

"I'm ready Red. Make us one." She said with no doubt in her voice.

Red slowly pushed the tip in and Leaf immediately tensed up. Pushing a little further in Leaf's breathing became short and fast. She was beginning to hyperventilate. Placing another kiss on her he then placed her hand over his chest.

"Calm down Leaf. You can feel my heartbeat can't you? It's fast but that just my love for you and my excitement. Match your breathing to my heartbeat." Red said calming her down.

Leaf matched her breathing and her heartbeat soon followed.

"I'm sorry. It's just the initial feeling kinda triggered me...please continue." She explained looking up at him lovingly.

Red slowly inserted more watching as Leaf took in sharp breathes from the sensation.

"Am I hurting you?" Red asked.

"Only a little. It because you're so big. I'll get used to it." She said kissing him.

Red then thrusted putting his entire length into Leaf. She gasped out breathlessly at the sudden act.

"AHH! That's a new feeling." She screamed out.

"I'm not an expert with women or anything but I think I just hit your g spot." Red said playfully.

"That and my cervix. You don't fit." She said with a seductive smile.

"I'm going to start moving now Leaf. Are you ready?" He asked.

She just nodded. Red slowly pulled it out except the tip. Leaf moaned at the sensation and Red cracked a devilish smile. He rammed it all the way in without warning causing her to scream. He continued slowly pulling out and then forcefully thrusting. Leaf wasn't tense or freaking out or anything like that. She was just moaning in delight. Red was happy that Leaf was finally enjoying a sexual experience.

"How is it Leaf? Are you feeling good? Because I feel fucking amazing." Red asked enjoying watching Leaf's expressions.

"Faster." Is all she said.

Red smiled. He grabbed Leaf's wrists and pinned them to the bed. He then picked up the pace by quite a bit. Leaf couldn't hold her voice back.

"Oh fuck! Please don't stop Red! It feels so good!" She screamed out.

She wrapped her legs around Red and forced him to pick up the pace. Leaf was moaning and screaming in bliss.

"See? Sex is a wonderful experience." Red said not letting up.

"Oh god yes! I'm going to get addicted to this!" She screamed out.

Red brought his lips to hers and they started making out. A few more minutes of passion and both Red and Leaf were at their limit.

"Leaf...I can't hold it anymore. Let me pull out." Red said reaching his climax.

"No. Give me the full experience! Release it all inside me!" She screamed tightening her legs around him.

Red couldn't hold on and released His full load inside her as she reached her climax as well. Her back arched as she squirmed and rode out her orgasam then she fell panting. Red was also panting and barely holding himself up above Leaf. He pulled out and laid down next to Leaf.

"That's dangerous to do Leaf. What will we do if you…" Red was cut off by Leaf kissing him.

"Red I've known you for over a year now. In that short amount of time you've saved my soul, life and heart. I own every ounce of happiness I feel to you. You have become the most important person in my whole life and I don't care if you knock me up. I will gladly carry your child." She explained with tears running down her face.

"That's not the point. I've already decided I want to make a family with you but we're too young to have a kid. My mom had me when she was 16. If it wasn't for the Oak's we would have been homeless. I just want to make sure we can support a child first." Red explained.

"I'm sorry. I just want to be as close to you as possible. Doing it raw makes me feel like we can't possibly be closer. Also don't worry about finances. I got my dad's frozen account that is legally mine as a part of his sentence." Leaf said clearly not budging on the subject.

Red just let out a big sigh then smiled.

"How can I say no to you?" Red said losing himself in her eyes.

Leaf smirked then suddenly got on top of Red.

"Then how about another round darling?" She cooed grinding herself on him.

"Take it away babe." He said wondering if he was dreaming.

Leaf slammed herself down letting Red know it definitely was not a dream.

"Fuck! Give a guy some warning will ya?" He said jokingly.

Leaf just raised an eyebrow and began riding him. She was mesmerizing to Red. With her chest bouncing up and down and her hair whipping every which direction. Not to mention she was still Wearing her skirt which Red now fully accepts he has a kink for. Grabbing on to her hips he started thrusting up causing much more pleasure for Leaf.

"Ahh! If you keep that up I'm gonna...I'm gonna…" Leaf said before she cried out in pleasure.

As Leaf climaxed Red kept pounding without remorse adding immensely to her pleasure. She collapsed on Red who still wasn't letting up.

"Oh god I'm going to go insane!" Leaf cried unable to handle the pleasure.

"Sorry babe but when you play with fire you end up getting burned." Red said having switched their positions.

Leaf was now face down on the bed unable to hold herself up. Red was holding her ass up and pounding her from behind. Each thrust sent a wave over her marshmallow like ass. Red couldn't help himself and gave a hard slap to it leaving a red hand mark and earning quite the moan from Leaf.

"Looks like someone likes a little pain in their love making." Red teased.

"S-Shut up...no I don't…"she said embarrassed.

Red slapped her ass again earning another cry of pleasure.

"You are such a liar." He teased again.

He grabbed her hair and pulled it causing her to lift up a little bit. Red was able to keep this up for a few more minutes. Feeling his limit approaching he picked up the pace immensely.

Leaf was absolutely in love with it with her tongue hanging out and eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oh god I'm cumming!" She screamed to the heavens.

Feeling her contract pushed Red over the edge too. He pulled out last second and came all over her ass. Leaf laid twitching with her ass in the air barely able to take in a breath. Red laid down on this back clearly feeling relieved. Leaf was somehow able to drag herself over to be able to snuggle up to him. Red was expecting her to beg him to stop for the night but was surprised.

"Once you're hard let's go again. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk." She whispered slowly tracing her finger on Red's softened shaft.

"Oh you aren't getting a wink of sleep tonight." He said pinning her to the bed again.

Elsewhere on the ship Blue was gazing out at the sea. The moonlight glistened beautifully off the water putting him at ease. It was short lived when he started to over hear some talk on the deck below him.

"Alright did everyone manage to get on the ship?" One voice asked.

"Yeah, yeah it was hard to steal all those tickets but now there's a lot more people that know to fear Team Rocket." The other one said.

Blue gasped but quickly covered his mouth. After a moment of silence he leaned over to see if they were still there. He was greeted by two deadly stares.

"Shit!" he screamed in his head.

He went to run but found himself surrounded.

"15 on one huh? Call more here because I'm not even gonna break a sweat with you guys." Blue said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

 **...well...there it is. A lemon. Let me know what you guys think. I know I'll never make something everyone will like but I'm pretty proud of this so I hope you enjoyed it and happy Holidays everyone.**


End file.
